KIM X SHEGO HISTORIA DE AMOR Y MAS
by OBSIDEANFURY V2
Summary: Esta es la historia de como Kim y Shego llegan a enamorarse una de la otra y su amor se hace mas fuerte conforme pasa el tiempo que dificultades tendrán estas dos como superaran los obstáculos que serán capases de hacer por su amor que pensaran cuando cuenten de su relación a los demás?
1. KIM X SHEGO HISTORIA DE AMOR VERDADERO

Espero que les guste soy fan de kigo haci que comensemos

Ya habia pasado 6 años del matrimonio de kim con shego y tenian dos hijas gemelas muy hermosas, pero como paso esto, bueno para ello debemos remontarnos 8 años atras cuando todo comenzo.

Era como otro dia en la vida de Kim Possible misiones, la escuela,etc, etc.

Fue en una mision que paso lo inesperado.

Drakken y Shego hacian de las suyas querian un artefacto conocido como el "Disruptor psionico" el cual le permitiria controlar a las personas y asi apoderarse del mundo

 **Dr. Drakken** \-- !al fin lo tengo, el disruptor psionico es mio hahahahaha!

exclamo con gran fuerza sobre su asaña de tenerlo en sus manos

 **Shego** \-- bien hecho dr. D ¿ahora que haremos?

pregunto Shego

 **Dr. Drakken** \-- eso mi querida Shego es ovbio, !dominaremos el mundo entero¡

De pronto se oyo un cristal romperse de una de las ventanas del laboratorio

 **Kim Possible** \-- dentengase Drakken no dejaremos que se lleve el disruptor

Eran nadamenos que Kim y Ron quienes detendrian los planes de Drakken, quien con furia dijo

 **Dr. Drakken** \-- Kim possible y su bufon amigo bienen para aruinar mi plan, Shego ecartate de Kim mientras yo me ocupo de su molesto amigo y su mascota

 **Shego** \-- sera un placer encargarme de la pricesa y derrotarla al fin

dijo eso lansandoce sobre Kim con intencion de terminar con ella

luego enpeso el combate Kim peleo con Shego mientras Drakken peleaba contra Ron y Rufus

la pelea de Kim y Shego era muy intensa pero Shego enpeso a pensar

 **Shego** \-- _mi pequeña princesa esta dando pelea no se rinde, eso me gusta de ella ademas es taaaaan linda sus ojos, su cabello, sus...sus...sus labios._

 _Pero que estoy pensando no sera...que ella ...ella...ella me guste_

Shego estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero no era la unica asi, Kim tambien pensaba

 **Kim Possible** \-- _baya Shego es fuerte y tiene esa mirada de mala, cuando esta enojada de verdad es muy linda, pero que...sera que me gusta ella?_

 **Hasta aqui amigos espero les guste paso mucho tiempo pero aqui tienen a un fan de kigo con una nueva historia de estas dos por cierto los personajes referencias no son mios y esto no es con fines de lucro hasta otro capitulo nos vemos**


	2. KIM X SHEGO CAPÍTULO 2

**HOLA QUE HONDA, TARDE UNOS DIAS PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 2 DISFRUTENLO**

Kim y Shego pensaban una en la otra, de que si se gustaban o no, la verdad esto benia ocuriendo ya tiempo atras

La admiracion de Shego hacia Kim y de Kim por Shego, era muy evidente, ademas de que ambas disfrutanan de sus enfrentamientos.

Ver que tan fuerte era una de las dos, en ese momento ocurriria algo que dejaria a las dos mas confundidas de lo que ya estaban.

Kim trato de darle un golpe a Shego en la cara esta detubo su mano agarrandola fuertemente, Shego por su parte le agarro el otro brazo y empesaron con el forsegeo.

En tanto la pelea de Ron y Drakken seguia, cuando de pura suerte Ron le dio una patada a Drakken en el estomago haciendo de que este retrocediera con mucha fuerza, llegando a enpujar a Shego contra Kim y hai fue, que se dieron un beso accidental

Kim termino en el suelo y Shego encima de ella, en ese breve momento las dos tenian sus mentes en blanco.

 **Kim Possible** \- _que esta pasando, Shego me esta dando un beso pero... por que no la aparto ademas, es mi primer beso y ella se lo robo, eres mala Shego_

pensaba Kim mientras cerraba los ojos.

Shego por su parte de nuevo perdida en sus pensamientos.

 **Shego** \- _no puede ser le estoy dando un beso a mi princesa y no puedo... no quiero apartarme de ella mi corazon esta acelerado que hago, que hago._

Kim y Shego se quedaron asi durante 10 segundos pero luego se apartaron.

Confundidas por ese beso, siguieron de forma automatica con su pelea.

Algo sorprendente paso y es que Ron consiguio quitarle el disruptor a Drakken

 **Ron** \- lo consegui Kim tengo el disruptor y venci al Dr. Drakken

se lo dijo a Kim con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Aprovechando de que Shego se distrajo por lo que paso con Drakken, Kim la tumbo al piso y la esposo y le dijo a Ron

 **Kim Possible** \- bien hecho Ron me sorprendiste venciendo al Dr. Drakken, bueno chicos lo ciento pero otra vez fracasaron

dijo eso a Shego y Drakken despues de vencerlos.

Pero en ese momento Drakken sonrio y dijo

 **Dr. Drakken** \- no perdimos del todo cabeza de zanaoria jajajajaja

luego saco una pequeña esfera de su mano la lanso al suelo y se convirtio en humo. Y ambos desaparecieron de ese lugar

 **Kim Possible** \- no, maldicion escaparon, esto tiene que ser una broma

dijo Kim con una cara muy molesta

aunque dentro de ella no podia creer lo que paso con Shego, aquel beso la dejo totalmente en shok.

 **Ron** \- pero de que te molestas Kim, Drakken no se llebo el disruptor y salvamos el dia, y de paso venci a un villano esto es genial... Kim me estas escuchado?... Kiiiiim

Kim seguia viendo e su cabeza aquel beso, que no oyo lo que Ron le decia y depues de tanta incistencia reacciono.

 **Kim Possible** \- me dijiste algo Ron?

dijo ella y vio que Ron estaba molesto, por que no le presto atencion

 **Kim Possible-** perdoname Ron creeo que hoy estuve distraida

dijo Kim a Ron con una cara de que se estaba disculpando

 **Ron** \- si se nota estas muy distraida, que paso porque estas asi, nunca te he visto asi tan distraida.

le dijo Ron a su mejor amiga, la veia y se dio cuenta que le pasaba algo

 **Kim Possible** \- no... no es nada Ron no te preocupes, venga vamonos a casa

Le dijo pero la verdad es que fue el beso que la dejo asi

tiempo despues, nos encontramos en casa de Kim quien subio las escaleras a su cuarto rapidamente, se encerro alli y enpeso a dar de vueltas y vueltas a su cuarto pensando

 **Kim Possible** \- _como paso esto no lo puedo creer, lo que me deja peor es que no la empuje para apartarme de ella, y ademas era mi primer beso y... y de verdad me gusto sus labios en los mios, podia centirme en las nuves como si lo denas no importara, sera que deverdad me gusta ella, si es asi no puedo decircelo a nadie ni a R_ on

mientras tanto en la guarida del Dr. Drakken

Shego estaba igual que Kim pero vio que el Dr. D se estaba riendo

 **Dr. Drakjen-** jajajajajajaja todo salio segun lo planeado

dijo eso en voz alta

Shego estaba confundida por eso y enojada le pregunto

 **Shego** \- como que salio segun el plan, si no mal recuerdo no pudimos llevarnos el disruptor psionico que nesecitaba Dr. D.

A lo que este respondio

 **Dr. Drakken** \- ah mi querida Shego el disruptor solo era una distraccion, veras cuando ella y su bufon amigo hicieron du entrada dramatica, aprobeche el momento para colocar este nanobot el las computadoras del laboratorio, no solo era de investigacion de nuevas armas sino que tambien investigaban artefactos antiguos y muy poderosos del antiguo EGIPTO gracias a esto nosotros los emcontraremos y nada ni nadie nos podra detener

 **tantantan hasta aqui este capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado les dejo con la pregunta, a que se referia Drakken eso lo sabremos en otro capitulo por cierto los personajes, referencias no son mios y esto no es con fines de lucro, hasta otra bay**


	3. LOS ARTEFACTOS DEL FARAÓN

**Hola chicos perdon por el retraso pero aqui esta el capitulo 3 disfruten**

Shego se quedo sorprendida por lo ingenioso que fue el Dr. Drakken ante tal asaña, llena de curiosidad le pregunto.

 **Shego** \- y que son esos artefactos?

a lo que Drakken contesto

 **Dr. Drakken** \- bueno para ello, debo contarte su historia.

 ** _Todo comenzo hace 5.000 años atras._** ** _En el antiguo Egipto, existia un faraon quien gobernaba con justicia su reino, hasta que enemigos de tierras leganas llegaron, causando caos y destrucion a su paso devido a esto el faraon envio a su ejercito para proteger el reino, pero aquellos enemigos tenian magia oscura en su poder, magia que usaron para destruir todo lo que se interponia en su paso y el ejercito del faraon fue vencido._** ** _Por lo sucedido el faraon fue hasta una de las ciudades que estaba bajo su dominio, donde vivia su hermano, al llegar le imploro buscar la ayudad del los dioces y la de su hermano_**

 **Faraon Agnadim** \- hermano mio, los Persas nos invaden y destruyen todo a su paso, requiero de tu ayuda y la de los dioces para vencer a sus criaturas oscuras y parar con la masacre que se a desatado en todo el reino

le dijo eso a su hermano con un rostro lleno de tristesa, debido a las perdidas de vidas inocentes y la de sus soldados.

su hermano le contesto.

 **Mizam** \- existe una manera de vencerlos y destruir toda la oscuridad que han causado, aquello que buscas esta en los textos sagrados de los dioces, dejame buscarlo y te dare la respuesta.

Luego se dirigio hacia uno de los cofres sagrados y saco un gran libro que era de oro puro, pero este oro no era comun era de oro que venia de los dioces

 **Mizam** \- aqui esta, para poder vencer a tus enemigos se pueden usar, los 7 artefactos de los dioces egipcios permitiran que la oscuridad que hay desapatesca, sin envargo debe ser realizado con un sacrificio

 **Faraon Agndim** \- cual es el sacrificio que debe hacerse

pregunto el faraon a su hermano

 **Mizam** \- para que los artefactos sean otorados por los dioces debes ofrecer lo que mas amas en este mundo y darcelo a ellos.

el faraon sorprendido por ello y temeroso sabia que lo que mas amaba era a su esposa e hijo, ahora debia entregarlos a los dioces y no quedaba tiempo,

 **Faraon Agnadim** \- sacrificar lo que mas amo en este mundo para salbar a mi reino y a todos los que en el viven, con mucho pesar... muy bien lo hare, mi esposa Nefer y mi hijo Aker lo entenderan. Prepara todo hermano.

Mizam preparo todo para el ritual y asi tener los siete artefactos de los dioces.

Mientras tanto el faraon se reunio con su esposa y su hijo, quienes no dudaron en aceptar que serian usados para el ritual, llegado el momento su esposa y su hijo se prepararon para ir dentro de las brasas del fuego, pero cuando fueron lanzadados el fuego se convirtio en petalos de flores y una diosa se presento ante ellos era nadamas que la gran Isis diosa de todo, quien miro al faraon sorprendido de que su esposa e hijo no abian muerto ella con una bella voz dijo

 **Isis** \- no temas faraon este ritual fue una prueba, estabas dispuesto a sacrificar lo que mas amas para proteger a tu pueblo, aun a costa de el gran sacrificio que estabas haciendo, no te preocupes los artefactos te seran otorgados para que acabes con la oscuridad que se abecina.

luego en el pilar sagrado se vio como los artefactod cobraban forma y asi fue.

Que el faraon y seis miembros de su sagrada corte utilizaron los siete artefactos para derrotar al enemigo y restaurar la paz en Egipto.

Drakken se levanto de su silla y con un rostro cansado dijo.

 **Dr. Drakken** \- lastimosamente solo conosco tres artefactos, gracias a un viaje que hice a Egipto, fui a un templo donde yacian los restos del rey Agnadim, en ese lugar estaba una lapida, en la cual se encontraba informacion de los artefactos, pero solo se podia leer de tres de los siete artefactos los cuales son: Las alas de osiris, que portaba el mismo faraon, este no solo heran alas sino que tambien le otorgaba una armadura blanca muy brillante, la capacidad de manejar la magia sin limites, este artefacto se transformaba en un bello collar que poseia el faraon.

Luego esta el khopesh de Anubis, el cual se convertia en una pulsera de mano, poseia el poder del mundo de los muertos, la capacidad de transportar a su portador por mundos desconocidos que solo los dioces podian pasar, ademas de invocar espiritus para atormentar a los enemigos.

Y por ultimo la mascara de Sekhmet, que te tranformaba en un liston para el cabello, en el centro una hermosa gema de color verde, este artefacto le otorgaba a su portador fuerza sobre humana, la capacidad de adquirir las habilidades de los animales, una vista perfecta de un alcon, la velocidad de un chita, el poder de un rinoseronte, etc, etc. Despues de oir esto Shego pregunto

 **Shego** \- y que quiere saber con este nanobot Dr. D?

a lo que el responde

 **Dr. Drakken** \- el nanobot que introduje en el laboratorio Jhenova, es para saber si tiene informacion de los artefactos restantes, si es asi los buscaremos, y con ellos sere completamente imparable, nada ni nadie nos detendra ni siquiera Kim Possible ja ja ja jaaaa.

bueno... el encriptado de esta informacion es muy buena, los mejores jakers tardarian seis meses en desifrarlo, pero no para mi lo resolvere en dos meses y medio, hasta entonces no haremos nada, Shego tomate un descanso lo mereces, seran como tus vacaciones asi que aprobechala al maximo

 **Shego** \- de verdad Dr. D no haremos nada?

preguonto Shego con sorprendidad por lo que le acaba de decir.

 **Dr. Drakken** \- si Shego estare muy ocupado decifrado esto asi que tomate un descanso.

Shego dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, por fin descasaria un poco, para dedicar tiempo para ella misma asi que le dijo al Dr. Drakken

 **Shego-** deacuerdo Dr. D si usted lo dice, entonces nos vemos dentro de dos meses, adios

 **Dr. Drakkken** \- lo que digas hasta pronto.

Shego salio de la guarida del Dr. Drakken y se fue en su auto deportivo, un munstag murcielago que tenia ella y se dirigio a su casa

 **hasta aqui chicos este capitulo a sido muy largo pero espero les guste pero noe voy sin antes dejarles esto**

 **Adelanto: en el proximo capitulo, Shego tiene vacaciones pero bo deja de pensar en lo que paso con Kim despues de dos semanas, Shego se arma de valor y va a la casa de Kim, pero lo ase escalanfo la ventana, con Kim Shego le contara un secreto que ella guarda, que secreto sera ese no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo "El secreto de Shego una cita improbisada comienza"**

 **bueno les dejo con eso, a si me olvidaba**

 **referencias personajes no son mios y sin animo de lucro hasta otra bay**


	4. El secreto de Shego, una cita inprovisad

Espero les guste asi que a disfrutarlo.

Nos encontramos con Shego, conduciendo su auto deportivo, quien diria que esta villana tendria un auto asi, de pronto ella hace una llamada a alguien con su celular.

Shego- hola, soy yo... si estare libre durante dos meses y medio, asi que preparalo todo... si es encerio, tendremos tiempo de sobra... deacuerdo comunicate con los demas... si se que no lo creeran pero, si no estan convencidos diles que me llamen, entendido... si adios.

Shego conduce su auto, hasta que llega a uno de los suburvios mas exclusibos de la ciudad, conocido como "Paradise", lugar donde vive gente muy rica, ella llega a su pequeña mancion, deja su auto en el garaje y se dirige a la puerta principal desde ese lugar, se ve como tiene un bello jardin con hermosas flores, Shego no necesita una llabe toca suavemente un pequeño lugar del marco de la puerta, de ese lugar sale un panel numerico, donde ella ingresa una contraseña y su puerta se habre.

Shego entra a su mancion y mientras camina se va quitando su ropa de villana y se puede apreciar, que ella es muy censual... demaciado,

Shego- nesecito un baño caliente para refrescarme un poco, y estar mas comoda.

Dijo eso mientras subia las escaleras hacia su baño, se desnudo completamente y empeso a darse un baño, mientras estaba alli no dejaba de pensar en lo que paso con Kim aquel beso la dejo, se diria un poco confusa, pero ella al parecer sentia algo por su princesa y penso.

Shego- como fue que paso eso, es increible no lo puedo creer, a decie verdad siento algo por ella, y no es para sorprenderse, creo que todo comenzo ya tiempo atras, cuando el Dr. D y yo nos introdujimos a un complejo militar secreto.

seis meses antes.

Dr. Drakken-Shego, demonos prisa no tardaran en llegar la cabeza de zaraoria y su mediocre amigo, ya tenemos lo que buscabamos a si que debemos irno ahora

le dijo eso a Shego mientras guardaba los nanobots que todavia eran prototipos.

Shego- deacuerdo, ya me encargue de los guardias, y los jefes de este lugar estan encerrados en un armario.

De pronto se escucho un fuerte golpe que empujo la puerta de aquel lugar.

Kim Possible- mira nada mas, si son Drakken y compañia.

dijo Kim cuando entro con Ron.

Dr. Drakken- no puede ser, si es la cabeza de zanaoria y el bobo de su compañero.

Cuando Drakken le dijo eso a Kim, ella dibujo una cara de una sicaria psicopata y le dijo.

Kim Possible- vuelveme a decir asi, y juro que te hare pedacitos lo entiendes?

A lo que Drakken queda totalmente petrificado y a duras penas, con miedo le dice a Shego.

Dr. Drakken- She... Shego encar... gate de e... ella.

Shego- es la primera vez, que veo a la princesa poner esa cara, de verdad da miedo.

Penso Shego cuando le respondio al Dr. Drakken

Shego- muy bien entonces, me divertire contigo princesa, comenzemos entonces.

Shego y Kim se pararon frente a frente, empezo la pelea

Shego penzo que derrotaria a Kim, devido a su entrenamiento especial que tubo, pero no fue la unica, ya que Kim tambien tubo un entrenamiento especial en Japon, la pelea hera muy pareja.

Despues de casi 45 min. de pelea se vio que Shego y Kim estaban muy cansadas.

fue entonces que Drakken tomo un traje robotico y disparo un misil asia Ron, que logro escapar del ataque, pero el misil fue a para don Kim y Shego tenian su pelea.

por fortuna lograron esquivar el ataque, sin embargo, los escombros las encerraron en un deposito de aquel lugar.

Shego- demonios casi hemos muerto estas bien princesa?

pregunto Shego un poco enojada por lo que hizo el Dr.D.

Kim Possible- si estoy bien, hay en cerio quiero hacer pedacitos a Drakken.

Al decir esto Kim, Shego solto una risa pequeña y le dijo a Kim.

Shego- aaaaahhhh no eres la unica, te entiendo, pero no nos queda de otra, mas que esperar a que nos saquen de aqui.

Kim Possible- si, tienes razon salir de aqui sera complicado, ademas que estoy cansada, por la pelea que teniamos.

Dijo Kim mintras se centaba en un rincon del deposito.

mientras que Shego se cento a su lado en una distancia prudente.

Kim la vio, sonrio y le dijo

Kim Possible- cientate a mi lado no muerdo, ademas estoy cansada y no te hare nada.

Se lo dijo a Shego quien respodio.

Shego- estabien, de todas formas tambien estoy cansada y seguro que tardaran en sacarnos de aqui.

Despues de esto, Kim y Shego se quedarian en cilencio, los minutos pasaban, parecia que rescatarlas llevaria tiempo, fue por eso que Kim empezo a quedarce dormida y termino apoyada en el hombro de Shego, quien la miro y dijo

Shego- pobre... esta totalmente rendida, la dejare dormir, la veo y se ve tierna cuando duerme.

Luego sintio que Kim, comenso a temblar, se dio cuenta que tenia frio asi que la abrazo, para que no cojiera un resfrio.

pero lo que sucederia despues, despertaria los sentimientos por Kim.

Y es que Kim empezo a moverse y depronto abrazo a Shego pasando su brazo por el estomago de ella. causando de que Shego se sonroje, no termino ai, acto seguido Kim movio su cabeza hacia Shego quien estaba a escasos centimetros de ella y Penzo.

Shego- no puedo creerlo Kim se ve hermosa, es linda y tierna cuando dureme y... creo... que... no... podrira...

Al pesar lo ultimo se fue acercando a Kim con la intecio de darle un beso en los labios, pero en ese momento Kim se comenzo a mover y Shego se aparto de ella.

Ahora.

Shego terminaba su baño refrescante y se fue a su dormitorio para dormir, sin embargo no pudo, ya que se paso la noche entera pensando en Kim, despues de dos semanas desde aquello que paso quello en el laboratorio Jhenova, Shego noto que Kim le hacia falta, despues de lo que paso en el complejo militar y en el laboratorio Jhenova, cintio que extrañaba a su princesa y dijo.

Shego- la extraño, nececito... tengo que verla, ire a su casa para poder verla, no pudo esperar mas.

Shego entoces se vistio para poder vicitar a Kim.

Su vestimenta fue distinta a la que normalmente usaba, se puso una polera blanca, unos jeans azul marino y unos tenis blancos, aretes con estrellas, y se dirigio a su casa.

Mintras tanto.

Kim estaba en su casa, dentro de su habitacion estudiando un poco.

Shego llego a casa de Kim, sin emvargo sabia que no podia llamar a la puerta, asi que se dirigio a la parte tracera de su casa, salio del auto y vio de lejos que Kim estaba en du habigacion.

Shego- esta es mi oportunidad, me acercare a su ventana y le arojare pequeñas piedras para que ella salga.

Lo dijo mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a la ventana de Kim.

al estar cerca de su ventana, Shego cojio algunas piedras pequeñas y las arrojo a su ventana, lo cual hizo que Kim se dirijiera hacia su ventana la habriera.

Kim Possible- ¿quien esta hai? que quieres.

lo dijo con una voz baja. ademas que ya hera de noche.

Shego- soy yo princesa vine a verte.

Al escuchar esto Kim se dio cuenta de que era Shego, que estubiera en su casa la dejo sorprendida

Kim Possible- Shego que haces en mi casa.

sr lo dijo totalmente enojada pero, le gusto saber que Shego fue a su casa, ademas que debian hablar de lo que paso y aclarar las cosas.

Shego- es que la verdad queria verte otra vez, ademas tenemos que hablar.

le respondio y despues Kim le dijo.

Kim Possible- si tienes razon, tenemos que hablar sube por el arbol y entra.

Shego subio por el arbol que estaba serca de la ventana, cuando llego le dijo a Kim.

Shego- gracias Kimie, esta haciendi un pico de frio hai fuera.

Kim Possible- si lo que digas She...

Kim miro a Shego y vio que tenia una apariencia distinta se veia mas hermosa, mas femenina con la ropa que llevaba.

Kim Possible- Shego eres tu de verdad, eres tu.

Le pregunto con sorpresa por que no la reconocia.

Shego- si soy yo princesa, por que lo preguntas?

Le dijo a Kim

 **Kim Possble** \- vaya te ves hermosa asi, bueno cientate aqui.

Le dijo a Shego señalandole una cilla.

 **Kim Possible** \- bien... te preguntare esto, ciento que si no lo hago, no dejara de estar en mi cabeza,

Shego de verdad cientes algo por mi... sera que te gusto y desde cuando.

Shego respiro hondo y dijo.

 **Shego** \- respodiendo a tus preguntas, si ciento algo por ti, y si me has empesado a gustar y por ultimo todo inicio en el complejo militar secreto.

Kim se cento en su cama con un cara asombrada, no podia creer lo que Shego le estaba diciendo.

 **Kim Possible** \- vaya, debo decir que no me lo esperaba, esto es nuevo para mi.

Shego vio que Kim estaba totalmente en shok, pero aun asi le haria una pregunta.

 **Shego** \- y tu Kim, cientes algo por mi?

Le pregunto con temor a su respuesta, pero lo que le responderia la dejaria asombrada.

 **Kim Possible** \- la verdad, se diria que me estas empesando a gustar Shego.

Luego Kim, vio con detenimiento a Shego y se percato que era muy distinta a como esta acostumbrada a verla.

Shego se dio cuenta de esto, vio en un rincon una guitarra electrica y le pregunto a Kim.

 **Shego** \- pricesa, esa es tu guitarra?

 **Kim Possible** \- si es mia, me gusta tocarla de ves en cuando, es mi pasatiemo por que lo preguntas?

dijo Kim cuando vio que Shego se dirijia hacia su guitarra.

 **Shego** \- bueno, ya que me gustas Kim tienes que saber quien soy aparte de la villana Shego.

Agarro la guitarra entre sus manos, la conecto a un parlante que tenia Kim al lado de su cama y empezo a tocar y cantar

 _ **No se que me pasa, siento algo en mi, cuando te veo, me estremesco sin cesar, mi corazon se acelera al estar cerca de ti, y cuando no estas cerca ciento un hueco en mi, creo que es amor puro y cincero, por que se que contigo sere feliz y jamas te dejare, jamas dejare de amarte a ti mi amor, por** **q** **ue esto es un amor eterno, si eterno.**_

Cuando Shego termino Kim no podia creer que ella era su idolo del rock, con alegria desmedida dijo.

 **Kim Possible** \- no puede ser, tu eres Sonia vocalista y lider de la banda de rock "Red rose" esto es un sueño hecho realidad.

 **Shego** \- si esa soy yo, eres a la primera persona que se lo cuento.

 **Kim Possible** \- ben tengo que mostrarte algo.

Se lo dijo a Shego, agarrando su mano y llevandola a un armario Shego vio todo eso mientras Kim emosionada le mostro todo y dijo.

 **Kim Possible** \- mira tego de todo posters, albunes de tus canciones, poleras, y una polera de coleccion de tu banda.

Shego al ver todo eso empezo a buscar y encontro un marcador, el la mesa de tareas de Kim, la cojio y empezo a fiemar todo lo que Kim tenia.

 **Shego** \- todo lo hago por ti, ademas que quiero que tengamos una cita.

cuando dijo esto a Kim no sabia que responder ecepto.

 **Kim Possible** \- no crees que es muy pronto.

Luego Shego puso una cara de perito triste con ojos grandes rogando que diga que si a lo que Kim responde.

 **Kim Possible** \- esta bien... esta bien pero que le diremos a mi madre.

Y justo en ese momento la madre de Kim se aoatecio de la nada y dijo.

 **Dra. Possible** \- decirme que?

cuando dijo eso apareciendo de la nada Kim y Shego se asustaron, a tal grado que se abrasaron del puro susto, Kim contesto.

 **Kim possible** \- mama me asustaste... te presento a mi amiga Sonia.

su madre contesto.

 **Dra. Possible** \- si se quien es, aunque pence que estabas sola y no en compañia de alguien.

A lo que Shego... es decir Sonia contesta.

 **Sonia** \- buenas noches señora, queria saber si podiamos salir juntas, para irnos de compras, le da permiso a Kim porfavor.

a lo que la Dra. Possible reaponde.

 **Dra. Possible** \- deacuerdo, le doy permiso si tu prometes que la cuidaras bien.

 **Sonia** \- si se lo prometo.

respondio Sonia.

 **Dra. Possible** \- muy bien las dejo solas ah si me olvidaba, Kim cariño, no olvides de llamarme, por si vas a llegar tarde.

 **Kim Possible** \- si mama no te preocupes.

le diho eso mientras ella salia de su cuarto.

 **Sonia** \- lo ves ya podemos salir que dices?

Le pregunto a Kim, quien estaba un poco enojada, respondio

 **Kim Possible** \- deacuerdo, esperame un poco que me voy a cambiar de ropa.

minutos despues.

Kim salio de su vestidor y estaba muy hermosa su vestimenta era: una chompa delgada de color blanco y negro a rayas, un Jean corto, medias largas de color negro y unos zapatos deporivos de color rojo.

cuando vio a Shego sentada de espaldas en su cama le dijo.

 **Kim possible** -wstoy list, como me veo.

Shrho se dio la vuelta y cuando miro a Kim, no podia creer que se veia muy hermosa.

 **Shego** \- te vez... hermosa muy hermosa.

Se lo dijo de una manera en la que estaba babeando por lo linda que estaba Kim.

luego de una manera sutil y coqueta Kim se acerco a Shego y se paro frente a ella, se acerco mas y en ese instante Shego empezo a temblar, y Kim se fue a su oreja y susurro.

 **Kim Possible** \- estoy lista, para nuestra cita.

 **Chicos hasta aqui este capitulo a estado muy largo, pero al leerlo ya se habran dado cuenta, de por que fue tan largo asi que...**

 ** _Adelanto: Shego y Kim salen de su casa, rumbo a du cita, la noche apenas llegaba asi wue tenian dos horas antes del concierto de la banda de Shego que seria en el "Diamod Arena" que parara ni se oierdan el siguiente capitulo " la cita inprovizada parte 2 una noche apacionada"_**

 ** _bueno les dejo_ _sin olvidarme de..._**

 ** _blablabla no son mios, blablabla, sin lucro hasta otra bay_**.

por cierto la imagen que tengo de cover no es mia es de un fanart, de kigo, y fue de donde me inspire para hacer esta historia, pero la letra de la cancion que Shego canta si es mia y el nombre de la banda tambien es mia, a no ser que ya exista entonces no es mia je je

sus comentarios seran bien recividos ahora si bay.


	5. una cita improvisada una noche pata con

Hola chicos lamento este retraso, e tenido cosas que hacer ademas cambie el titulo del capitulo, ya sabran por que.

A plagahood y a Minister of Winter gracias por los comentario, tarde en saludaros pero, mas vale tarde que nunca, sin mas que decir, iniciamos

Kim salio con Shego, pero Kim volvio a su habitacion, para colocarce un collar en el cuello, collar que le regalo su abuala cuando hera una niña pequeña, era un regalo muy preciado para Kim, ya que dos dias despues, de aquel regalo, su abuela fallece.

 **Shego** \- lista para nuestra cita Kim?

pregunto Shego mientras se dirigian a su auto deportivo.

 **Kim Possible** \- se diria que si... aun que, sigo pensando de que es pronto para esto no lo crees?

Dijo Kim mientras entraba al auto deportivo de Shego.

 **Shego** \- puede que si, pero es una oportunidad de conocer mejor a mi princesa.

 **Kim Possible** \- en eso tienes razon, tambien me gustaria conocerte mejor,

Luego Shego arranco el auto, se fueron, y en el camino Kim no podia aguantar las ganas de preguntar, como fue que se comvirtio en estrella de rock.

 **Kim Possible** \- Shego como fue que te hiciste estrella de rock?

Shego contesto

 **Shego** \- bueno, todo comenzo, años atras cuando conoci a Drakken, no eramos muy conocidos en el mundo del crimen, primero solo eran robos a bancos, joyerias, etc.

luego fue con materiales de laboratorio para sus experimentos, des pues de enterarse de armamento sumamente poderosos, fue cuando comenso su obsecion por la conquista mundial.

Debido a esto fue que la Global Justice, puso sus ojos sobre nosotros y fue asi que te conocimos a ti princesa, si no mal recuerdo eso fue cuando tenias 16 años cierto?

Kim responde recordando aquello.

 **Kim Possible** \- dejame pensar... si es cierto, fue cuando nos enfrentamos por primera vez.

 **Shego** \- si, fue entonces, que por primera ves, tenia un oponente a la altura y debo decir que no me desepcionaste en aquel entonces.

 **Kim Possible** \- y que paso des pues

Shego respiro ondo y dijo

 **Shego** \- bueno, fue asi que los planes del Dr. se fueron al traste, y fracaso, tras fracaso, termine artandome de aquellos fracasos, una noche me fui a un bar, a tomar algo, en aquel lugar llegaban bandas de rock que querian que un promotor los viera y saltar a la fama, fue cuando vi, que unos chicos peleaban con una chica, resulta que esa chica era la bocalista de aquella banda, luego ella se fue y los dejo, eso me disgusto mucho, asi que me dirigi a ellos, les dije que sabia cantar y que me gustaba el rock, me vieron, pensaron un poco, y presto... nos presentamos en el ecenario de aquel bar.

Les dije creyendo que no les gustaria, tocar el tema"Skyreach", y dijeron que si, al parecer le gustaba esa cancion, la tocamos y el bar se empeso a llenar, no es por presumir princesa, pero mi voz es perfecta cantando rock.

Y asi fue que me hice su vocalista y conoci a mis compañeros.

En la guitarra estaba Edward, de Inglaterra, en el bajo y bateria los hermanos Sakura y Ariel.

Des pues de aquella magnifica presentacion vino un promotor y no pregunto el nombre de la banda.

Nadie podia responder, hasta que yo dije el nombre que hoy llebamos "Red rose".

Fue como todo comenzo.

Por su parte Kim estubo atenta a todo lo que le dijo Shego, aunque le quedaba una duda.

 **Kim Possible** \- baya, asi que fue como se conocieron, pero a que se debe de que en los años que lleban como banda tienen pocas presentaciones a que se debe esto.

Shego dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo.

 **Shego** \- pense que lo sabias Kimmie, estoy con Drakken, apesar de sus fracasos soy la unica que no deja que pierda la cabeza, ademas que los chicos les gusta estar tranquilos sin que los atosiguen los paparatsis.

Kim quedo asombrada por lo que dijo Shego.

 **Shego** \- bien, princesa, a donde te gustaria ir.

 **Kim Possible** \- ummm... sorprendeme.

 **Shego** \- deacuerdo preparate para divertirte.

Shego llevo a Kim a un restaurante donde siguieron con su charla, Kim le conto a Shego las cosas que le gustaban y cuales no, des pues se fueron a un parque de diverciones donde se subieron a una rueda de la fortuna donde, Shego hizo el tipico bosteso para abrasar a Kim, pero ella se dio cuenta y se inclino a Shego para que la abrace y se miraron una a la otra, no pudieron recistir mas y se dieron un beso, el cual hizo que el corazon de Kim se acelere, mientra que Shego abrazo con mas fuerza a Kim, claro que des pues se separaron y estubieran sonrojadas,

 **Shego** \- por fin, un beso que no fue accidentental como el anterior.

dijo eso con un aire mas relagado y con una gran sonrisa.

 **Kim Possible** \- debo decir que... me gusto,Shego, no puedo creer que me lo este pasando genial con tigo.

Cuando Shego quizo hablar sono su celular.

 **Shego** \- no puede ser, quien sera.

Contesto la llamada.

 **Shego** \- si, quien es... que, lo habia olvidado... si no te preocupes estare alli rapido... dame 20 min. si, dile a los demas que se preparen... deacuerdo adios.

No puede ser me olvide del concierto. es esta noche.

Kim tu vendras con migo al concierto demonos prisa.

 **Kim Possible** \- esta bien, ire con tigo.

Shego y Kim salieron rapido del parque y se fueton tan raipido como pudieron.

Debian llegar al "Diamond Arena".

 _ **Minutos mas tarde.**_

 **Shego** \- uf, llegamos, ah por cierto Kim toma esto, es un pase VIP, con el cual estaras serca de mi entendido.

Kim se emociono tanto que, literalmente salto sobre Shego abrasandola y envolbiendo sus piernas en la cintura de Shego, con una felicidad desmedida le dijo a Shego.

 **Kim Possible** \- graciad Shego, gracias no sabes lo contenta que estoy con tigo.

 **Edward** \- Sonia date prisa ya casi iniciamos.

le dijo su compañero que la vio llegar.

 **Sonia** \- deacuerdo, Edward encargate de mi invitada tiene un pase VIP, asi que, quiero que este serca de mi.

dijo eso mintra llevo a Kim con Edward.

 **Edward** \- deacuerdo, no te precupes, ahora ve y preparate.

Kim se fue con Edward a un lugar exclucibo VIP, donde estaria cerca de la banda.

 _ **En la arena.**_

La gente estaba impaciente, derrepente se apagaron las luces, es ese momento, se escucho como una guitarra daba inicio al concierto.

Shego, quiero decir Sonia comenzo a cantar.

 _ **Una oscuridad estaba en mi interior, cuando el amor me decepciono, y mi corazon se hizo de piedra y comence, a no centir nada, pero tu llegaste y le diste una luz a mi vida, y mi corazon volvio a latir, que fue lo que me conquisto, quiza fue tu sonrisa, tus ojos o aquellas palabras sinceras, que decias que me amabas y que nunca me dejarias y que me harias feliz para ciempre.**_

 _ **Ahora se, que contigo sere feliz, ahora se que este amor es real y hare todo para que ciempre estemos juntos y nada ni nadie nos separara, se que mi amor es verdadero, asi como el tuyo y se que nunca amare al alguiem como tu, por que eres mi vida, eres mi mundo y mas importante me perteneces y yo a ti, si a ti**_

Asi siguio el concierto, esto era para promocionar el nuevo disco de la banda llamado "Alma Libre".

des pues del concierto Kim se fue con Shego a su camerino donde conocio en persona a los inegrantes de la banda "Red rose".

 **Shego** \- chicos, quiero precentarles a Kim.

Kim con mucha emocion se presento.

 **Kim Pissible** \- hola, es un placer y honor conocer a mi bamda faborita, esto es un sueño hecho realidad.

los demas le respondieron saludandola y viendo esto Shego tomo de la mano a Kim y sin miedo dijo lo siguiente.

 **Shego** \- ah, cierto me olvidaba, chicos es mi novia.

Al decir esto Kim grito con fuerza y le replico a Shego.

 **Kim Possible** \- **Sonia, como puedes decir esto y justo ahora que tenemos una primera cita, no lo puedo creer.**

Kim vio a los demas que estaban asombrados con la noticia, que se oculto detras de Shego, para ocultar su cara que estaba mas roja que un tomate.

 **Edward** \- baya, eso fue algo inesperado... felicidades, por fin alguien conquisto a Sonia.

 **Ariel** \- si, eso es cierto nadie habia conquitado a Sonia.

Al escuchar esto Kim se asomo y dijo.

 **Kim Possible** \- como, a que te refieres con eso.

 **Sakura** \- bueno, de debe a que Sonia no le gustaba nadie, ademas, muchos pretendientes eran estrellas de rock pero ninguno consiguio lo que tu lograste, felicidades, lo mas importante que queriamos era que ella sea feliz por que gracias a ella estamos en la cima del mundo.

luego de esto Shego y Kim se fueron.

Shego llevo a Kim a un monte conocido como "el de los enamorados" donde se dieron de besos hasta mas no poder.

 **Narrador (es decir, yo)**

 _ **Todos sabemos, que somos dueños de nuestro destino, cada uno capaces de cumplir nuestros sueños mas añorados, ademas de que con cada desicion que tomamos, cambia nuestro destino, pero que pasa, cuando nuestro destino esta escrito, cuando estamos destinados a grandes cosas, pues eso era lo que le esperaba a Kim, ya que su madre, su abuela y su familia de parte de ellas, son desendientes del Faraon Agnadim, y que el collar que llevaba era el del rey, es decir las "Las alas de Osiris" ya que Kim olvido algo, cuando su abuela le dio el collar este brillo**_

 _ **y fue asi que comprendio que Kim era la elegida para proteger al mundo de la oscutridad**_

 **Bueno chicos hasta aqui sin antes dejarles esto**

 **Adelanto: Drakken decifra lo wue estaba buscando, sin embrago tienen la misma imformacion que el a ecepcion de que tienen la uvicacion de los dos artefacto de los que ya conoce, por su paerte Shego esta contenta por su cita con Kim.**

 **En el proximo capitulo "Incurcio a Egipto, el allasgo del** **Khopesh de Anubis".**

 **Personajes referencias no son mios y sin animo de lucro.**

 **la letra de la cancio si es mia hasta otro capitulo bay**


	6. Incursión a Egipto el hallazgo del khope

**Hola Plagahood, si, Shego es Sonia,** **cuando sus compañeros le preguntan su nombre decide mentir sobre el, sabiendo de que esto los protegeria, ya que es una villana buscada, asi nada les pasaria a ellos.**

 **Hay veces en que le cambiare el nombre ya que hay personajes, que no saben s** **u verdadero nombre.**

 **B** **ueno, asi esta esplicado, sin mas que decir al capitulo.**

 _ **Capítulo**_ _ **6: Incursión a Egipto, el allazgo del khopesh de Anubis.**_

Shego llevo a kim a su casa, ya eran las 1:00 a.m, ivan en un 4x4 nissan, Kim se quedo dormida y justo en ese momento el celular de ella sono, Shego lo tomo y vio que era la mama de Kim, Shego tubo que contestar.

 **Shego** \- hola... si lo ciento, Kim no la pudo llamar por que esta dormida... no se precupe en este momento ya voy llegando a su casa... si yo la estube cuidando... deacuerdo, ya casi llegamos... bien, la veo alla.

 _ **Minutos mas tarde.**_

Shego llego a la casa de Kim se bajo del coche y se dirigio asia Kim, quien todabia seguia durmiendo.

 **Shego** \- princesa ya llegamos... vamos despierta... pobre esta dormida, no tengo de otra que cargarla.

Shego tomo a Kim en sus brazos, la llevo hasta la puerga de su casa donde su madre ya estaba esperando, y las recivio a las dos.

 **Shego** \- Dra. Possible, lamento traer a Kim muy tarde, se nos fue la hora, mire a la pequeña Kim esta totalmente dormida.

A lo que la mama de Kim responde.

 **Dra. Possible** \- no te preocupes, ademas sabia que cuidarias bien de ella, ven llevala a su abitacion para que pueda dormir.

La Dra. llevo a Shego a la habitacion de Kim donde ella la dejo en su cama, la Dra. viendo a Shego muy cansada le dijo.

 **Dra Possible** \- Sonia, por que no te quedas a dormir aqui, veo que estas muy cansada, debe ser por el concierto yo tambien lo vi por television.

Sonia responde con una voz muy cansaday vostesando.

 **Sonia** \- no quiciera AAAAAAH, ñam, ñam, ñam, molestarla con esto puedo conducir hasta mi casa.

A lo que la Dra. Possible responde.

 **Dra. Possible** \- no es ninguna, a decir verdad, yo tambien soy fan tuya y no puedes negarte, seria un placer que te quedes.

Sonia no tubo otra opcion que quedarce a dormir.

 **Sonia** \- deacuerdo, entonces donde dormire yo?.

Pregunto, a lo que la Dra. Possible responde.

 **Dra. Possible** \- hay un sofa en la habitacion de Kim, es un sofa-cama, podras dormir hai deacuerdo.

Sonia se quedo muda cuando dijo que dormiria en el cuarto de Kim, la verdad eso queria ella pero, dormir junto a Kim, aun que era mejor no, eso seria mas adelante, cuando su relacion seria mas seria.

 **Sonia** \- esta bien, gracias, perdon por la hora en que llegamos, y por molestarse en que me quede a dormir aqui en su casa.

A lo que la Dra. Possible responde.

 **Dra. Possible** \- descuida, no molestas, es mas, es un gran honor para mi acojerte en mi casa... bien ya esta, descansa.

La Dra. ya termino de acomodar el sofa cama y se fue a dormir.

Shego se dispuso a dormir sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches a Kim.

 **Shego** \- descansa princesa, seguro que mañana despertamos tarde.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente.**_

 _ **11:00 a.m. Sabado**_

Kim estaba totalmente tapada, eso hiso que se despertara tarde ese dia, enpezo a despertar.

se cento y estiro sus brazos con un gran vosteso, se froto sus ojos y vio que su sofa estaba desplegado y que alguen dormia hai, se levanto y se dirigio a aquel sofa cama, vio con asombro quien dormia hai, era Shego, quien dormia placidamente, la vio y sonrio.

Acto seguido, con mucho cuidado se fue acercando y se hecho al lado de ella, Shego por su parte se empezo a despertar y vio, con unos ojos ajustandoce a la luz del dia.

 **Kim Possible** \- buenos dias bella durminte.

le dijo, mientras Shego vio a Kim a su lado.

 **Shego** \- buenos dias aaaaaah.

Shego dio un gran vosteso y vio claramente que Kim estaba su lado con una malla blanca y corto rosa.

 **Shego** \- aaaah, Kim que susto.

Grito Shego levantandoce de golpe, apartandoce de Kim y al hacerlo se cayo y se golpeo sus nachas.

Kim al ver esto no recistio y solto una gran carcajada, Shego se estaba levantando y le replico a Kim.

 **Shego** \- oye, eso no es gracioso me lastime, aah me duele.

 **Kim Possible** \- lo ciento, lo ciento no queria asustarte, ni mucho menos que te pace esto,

Shego se cienta en el sofa cama y le hace una pregunta.

 **Shego** \- por cierto princesa, que hora es.

A lo que Kim ve su reloj y le responde con asombro la hora.

 **Kim Possible** \- wow, ya es las 11 de la mañana.

Shego no se sorprendio mucho con la hora que era.

 **Shego** \- no me sorprende llegamos tarde, y es logico que hayamos dormido hasta tarde.

Kim por su parte no estaba conforme, jamas se habia quedado dormida hasta tan tarde.

 **Kim Possible** \- para mi, no esta bien, jamas me habia quedado dormida hasta tan tarde, por que mi mamá no me vino a despertar.

Shego al ver a Kim asi trato de calmarla un poco.

 **Shego** \- calmate princesa, no es para tanto, ya te dije que llegamos muy tarde y estabamos cansadas, bueno yo mas que tu, por el concierto.

Relajate quieres, sera mejor que nos empecemos a vestir.

Cuando le decia esto hiso que Kin se centara en sus piernas, Kim por su parte apoyo su cabeza al hombro de Shego y se calmo.

 **Kim Possible** \- si, tienes razón llegamos muy tarde, bueno me voy a vestir.

Kim se fue a su vestidor a ponerse ropa.

Mientras tanto la madre de Kim, se dirigia a su habitación, para ver si ya despertaron.

Toco la puerta y pregunto.

 **Dra. Posdible** \- chicas, ya despertaron?

A lo qie Kim responde.

 **Kim Possible** \- si ya despertamos mamá .

 **Dra. Possible** \- deacuerdo bajen, les prepare el desayuno, aunque es tarde

 **Kim Possible** \- ya vamos.

Cuando Kim salio de su vestidor, le hizo una pregunta a Shego.

 **Kim Possible** \- Shego... despues del concierto, nos fuimos en un 4x4, eso no lo entendi, ya que tu auto es un deportivo.

A lo que Shego responde.

 **Shego** \- ah, eso, si fue por que los chicos y yo tomamos precauciones para que los paparazzis, nos dejen en paz y desapatecer sin dejar rastro alguno, hasta ahora nadie sabe con exactitud done es nuestra casa.

 **KimPossible** \- pero salimos en una cita, no crees que te siguieron?

A lo que Shego responde.

 **Shego** \- no te preocupes, mi auto deportivo cuenta con la mas alta tecnología, ya que una vez que nos fuimos, un sistema de camuflaje se activo, ademas que el restaurante que visitamos es de mi propiedad.

 **Kim Possible** \- que, es encerio el restaurante es tuyo vaya eso no me lo espereaba, aunque... ahora entiendo por que los que trabajan ahí nos ofrecieron la mejor mesa del restaurante.

A lo que Shego responde.

 **Shego** \- Sí, el restaurante Royal Palace es mío, además que en el último piso tengo un penhouse, debajo del restaurante tengo un subterráneo privado el cual me lleva a ese pen House, así evitó que los paparazzis me atosigen.

 **Kim Possible** \- vaya, eso si es ser precavida... bueno bajemos, el desayuno ya esta listo.

Kim y Shego vajaron al comderor mientras tanto, la mamá de Kim, se preparaba para salir,

 **Dra. Possible** \- cariño, saldre de casa un rato, Sonia, me debes un buen autografo para mi te lo pedire des pues, adios nos vemos.

 **Kim Possible** \- adios mamá te veo en la tarde.

 **Shego** \- hasta pronto señora y no se preocupe, en cuanto pueda, le dare su autografo.

Kim y Shego se quedaron solas, disfrutando de aquel desayuno.

 _ **Minutos mas tarde.**_

 **Shego** \- bueno, Kimmie, me tengo que ir, ire a mi mansión me dare una ducha, y me quedare viendo una pelicula.

Kim al oir esto, detiene a Shego agarrandola de la mano y le dice.

 **Kim Possible** \- espera Shego, quiero darte algo.

 **Shego** \- que es princesa.

Kim solto la mano de Shego y subio a su habitación y luego bajo con algo en su mano.

 **Kim Possible** \- toma, es uno de mis comunicadores, este lo repare, y cuenta con un cifrado muy bueno, asi de esta forma, me podras contactar.

Shego se queda con el comunicador y le dice.

 **Shego** \- gracias, esto servira para comunicarnos sin que nadie se de cuenta... apropocito cuando le diras a Ron que tu y yo salimos juntas.

Kim cambio su rostro, a uno de preocupacion, y respondio.

 **Kim Possible** \- si, ese sera un problema, pero esperare para decircelo.

 **Shego** \- lo que tu digas, bueno el deayuno estubo delicioso, tengo que irme.

Kim puso una cara triste y dijo.

 **Kim Possible** \- como, ya te vas, no puedes quedarte un poco mas.

Shego se acercó a Kim y le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le dijo.

 **Shego** \- quiciera quedarme, peto estos dias tendre ensayos, ya que los chicos y yo tenemos otra presentación en el "Toyota Center" pero me mantendre en contacto, y seguramente saldremos un par de veces en los descansos que tenga.

Kim estaba un poco enojada, pero entendia como era su vida asi que se despidio de ella.

Las semanas pasaron, Kim y Shego tenian ya una relación mas formal, aun que Kim todavia no se lo dijo a Ron, ya que tendria un poco de miedo de su reacción, ademas, que Shego, tarde o temprano tendria que decircelo a Drakken, de su relación con Kim.

 _ **Dos semanas des pues.**_

Nos encontramos en la guarida de Dtakken, quien sigue descifrando los archivos que robó de laboratorio Jhénova, hasta que...

 **Dr. Drakken** \- lo logre, decifre lis archivos... veamos, espero que en este archivo, esten lis demad artefactos y su ubicación.

Drakken empezo a leer los archivos, pero vio desepciobado que tenian la misma información, que el tenia.

 **Dr. Drakken** \- esto tiene que ser una broma, no puede ser, tienen la misma información, espera un momento... vaya al parecer, aqui esta la ubicación de dos artefactos, viendo esto las cosas cambian, ambos artefactos estan en Egipto.

Muy bien saldre de viaje, debetia decirle esto a Shego, pero no la molestare ya que esta de vacaciones, le dejare un mensaje.

 _ **Horas des pues.**_

Drakken y sus secuaces, se dirijen a Egipto, para hallar los artefactos.

Despistando a Global Justice en el proceso.

Llegan a Egipto, y el primer lugar que visitan es la ciudad proibida de hamunaptra donde segun lis archivos, esta el Khopesh de Aubis.

Des pues de sortear un sin numeto de trampas, por fin encuentra el Khopesh de Anubis

 **Dr. Drakken** \- por fin, cob este artefacto, nada ni nadie me detendran, Jajajajajaaaaah.

Tras pronunciar estas palabras, el Khopesh de Anibis se adecuo a su nuevo portador y una oscuridad se apodero de el.

 **bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Adelanto: Drakken regresa trinfante, le pide a Shego que venga a destruir a Global Justice y de la molesta Kim Possible... que ara Shego en esta situación, Shego debera tomar una decisión, acabar con Kim, que ahora es su novia o salvarla.**

 **En el próximo capítulo: "Devastación, el oscuro poder del Khopesh de Anubis".**

 **los personajes, referencias no son míos y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **hasta otra bay.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Hola perdon por el retraso, la verdad, no estaba seguro de como empesar este capítulo, pero ahora si, ademas que va a ser muy largo, sin mas que decir que inicie.**

 ** _Capítulo 7: Devastación, el oscuro poder del Khopesh de Anubis_**.

 ** _Cuando Drakken tomo el Khopesh en sus manos, un oscuro poder se apodero de el, transformandolo en alguien distinto, la maldad que en el existia, se incremento tanto que seria capaz de cualquier cosa._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- siii, lo tengo en mis manos, siento su poder recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, es un poder sin limites, con este artefacto sere capaz de acabar con Global Justice para siempre...mmm que es lo que esta escrito hai.

 ** _Drakken se dirigió a una de las paredes, que tenia escritos sobre el funcionamiento del artefacto, habilidades, poder, manejo y descubrio algo mas._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- interesante, al parecer es igual a las "Alas de Osiris", es un artefacto tipo armadura, si, perfecto, muy bien... preparen todo regresamos, debo comunicarme con Shego, para que ejecute mi plan y asi acabar con quienes nos estorban y finalmente conquistar el mundo entero.

 ** _De regreso a la ciudad._**

 ** _Mansión_** ** _de Shego, 11:00 a.m_**

 ** _Shego se encontraba en su mansión, tendida en su cama hablando por el comunicador con Kim._**

 **Shego** \- y que tal como va todo por alla.

 **Kim Possible** \- bien, nada fuera de lo normal, para mi claro, algunas misiones que termine en corto tiempo y dime que tal los ensayos para su próxima presentación, espero que pueda ir contigo al concierto, se que a pasado una semana pero en cerio necesito estar contigo, quiero tenerte a mi lado.

Quiero estar en tus brazos y sentirme segura y a salvo.

 ** _Cuando Kim le dijo esto a Shego, su corazón se acelero e hiso que se pusiera muy ansiosa a tales palabras._**

 **Shego** \- cariño, a mi tambien me haces falta, cuando no estoy contigo me desespero, quiero tenerte a mi lado abrasarte y nunca dejarte ir, y con tu otra pregunta, nos va bien en los ensayos, los chicos y yo estamos muy entusiasmados por nuestro avance y no te precupes iras al concierto y despues nos vamos a un lugar donde nadie nos moleste.

 **Kim Possible** \- genial, espero tu llamada, bueno, tengo que dejarte, mi familia y yo tenemos actividades estos dias.

 **Shego** \- deacuerdo, ah queria preguntar, ya le dijiste a Ron de lo nuestro?.

 ** _Cuando Shego pregunto esto, Kim recordo que tenia que reunirse ese dia para hablar de algo con Ron, se verian en Bueno Nacho._**

 ** _Kim responde_**

 **Kim Possible** \- aaay, gracias, por recordarmelo, hoy hablare con Ron, de lo nuestro, debo admitir que me pone nerviosa su reacción cuando se lo diga.

 **Shego** \- tomalo con calma, aumque apuesto, que se sorprendera mucho, te aconsejo ir con calma y no decircelo de golpe.

 **Kim Possible** \- si, lo hare, deacuerdo, hablaremos des pues, bay.

 **Shego** \- adios mi princesa, hablaremos luego.

 ** _En el momento que Shego colgo la llamada, le llego otra, era del Dr. Drakken, Shego s_ e puzo molesta, ya que sabia que requeriria de su ayuda en algun absurdo plan de conquista mundial.**

 **Shego** \- diablos, y ahora que quiere este idiota, espero que no me moleste en mis vacaciones, ademad estoy de novia con Kim, y no quiero molestias de este sujeto.

 ** _En un principio Shego no queria responder la llamada, pero Drakken sigu_** ** _io incistiendo, asi que Shego prefirio enviar un mensaje, diciendo que ceria una video-llamada y Drakken accedió a esto._**

 **Shego** \- espero que sea algo verdaderamante importante, debido a que usted dijo que no me molestaria en mis vacaciones Dr.

 ** _Drakken responde de manera muy tranquila, a una mas que molesta Shego_**.

 **Dr. Drakken** \- mi querida Shego, ni un hola, como te fue en Egipto ni nada para mi, bueno eso no importa, te tengo buenas noticias, mira lo que tengo bajo mi poder.

 ** _Drakken alzo el brazo a la pantalla, Shego al verlo responde de manera sarcastica_**.

 **Shego** \- que lindo brazalete te lo dio tu novia, aunque eso seria un milagro.

 ** _Drakken se puso molesto, al poco o nada de interes de Shego, asi que de manera muy seria le dijo._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- Shego, por favor muestra interes en esto, miralo bien no te resulta familiar.

 ** _Shego vio aquel objeto y lo reconocio, resulta que lo vio en los archivos que Drakken extrajo del laboratorio Jhenova_**.

 **Shego** \- espera un minuto... ese no es... no, es el brazalete que se convertia en el Khopesh de Anubis... pero eso es imposible.

 ** _Drakken responde con un aire mas confiado._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- no es imposible Shego, tengo en mi poder el auténtico Khopesh de Anubis, con este artefacto sin duda conquistaremos el mundo entero.

 ** _Pero Shego sabia que cada ves que decia eso, la valiente Kim Possible lo detenia y salvaba el dia y al mundo, de los absurdos planes de Drakken, asi que le dijo._**

 **Shego** \- si, eso dices ciempre pero, sabemos que Kim Possible nos detendra, y todo terminara en desastre.

 ** _Ante tales palabras Drakken responde de manera muy calmada._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- Shego, mi dulece y querida Shego, esto sera diferente, este artefacto nos dara una victoria... yo diria, aplastante, y cuando nos desagamos de Global Justice y de Kim Possible, seremos los reyes de este mundo.

 ** _Mientras le decia esto a Shego, hiso que el brazalete se transforme en el Khopesh, aun que Shego no estaba muy convencida con esto, ya que la super espia y ahora su novia, Kim Possible lo detendria, esto es lo que Shego esperaba, para poder separarse de Drakken, dedicarce a su vida de super estrella de Rock, con el nombre de Sonia, pero ser tambien Shego, la novia de Kim, asi que Shego dice._**

 **Shego** \- deacuerdo, entonces que papel juego en este plan?

 ** _A lo que Drakken, feliz por la respuesta de Shego le informa sobre su plan._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- asi me gusta, bien este es el plan, dentro de dos dias tu iras al centro de la cuidad y empesaras a causar destrucción pero solo destruiras esdificios, cuando soldados de Global Justice te sigan, asegúrate de destruir sus armas y vehículos, esto ara que mas soldados vengan tras de ti, cuando esto suceda, los llevaras a una bodega abandonada, donde yo los estare esperando, cuando llamen a Kim Possible tu te encargaras de ella mientras yo de los otros.

Pero solo causare destrosos en sus armas y veiculos, de tal forma, que retrocederan, en ese preciso momento capturare a un soldado y sabre la ubicación del cuartel general de Global Justice, y asi los destruire a todos en el lugar no quedara nada ni nadie me desare de todos sin piedad.

 ** _Shego enpeso a ver que este nuevo plan de Drakken, tenia posibilidades de tener exito, pero sabia que alguien lo detendria, ese alguien era Kim Possible._**

 ** _Drakken vio a Shego muy pensativa asi que animo a Shego diciendo._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- Shego, lo que le hare a Global Justice, sera tan devastador, que Kim no estara concentrada, ademas se que el bobo de su amigo creera que puede vencerme pero lo dejare tan herido que Kim sera blanco facil.

 ** _Shego noto que Drakken estaba cambiando, era otro la sonrisa malvada y esos ojos llenos de locura, la ponian nerviosa, asi que veria hasta donde seria capas de cumplir su objetivo._**

 **Shego** \- bien, entonces, espero su llamado Dr. Drakken, para ejecutar su plan.

 ** _Shego colgo la llamada, se quedo inquieta ante tal plan._**

 **Shego** \- este plan me pone los pelos de punta, bueno tendre que prepararme, para ese dia.

 ** _12:00 p.m Bueno Nacho_**

 ** _Kim se encontraba en una de las mesas de aquel lugar disfrutando de un delicioso refesco, esperando a Ron, paso 15 mints. y lo vio llegar, se empeso a poner nerviosa ya que le diria sobre su relación con Shego._**

 **Kim Possible** \- bien, aqui vamos debo contarcelo, debo estar tranquila, ademas es mi mejor amigo, no puedo ocultarle cosas asi.

 **Ron** \- hola Kim, como va todo.

 **Kim possible** \- bien, todo bien y tu que tal con Monique, como van ustedes en su relación?

 **Ro** **n** \- todo va bien, desde que salimos juntos, es increible la pasamos bien.

Y tu que tal, hay alguien con quien tu estes saliendo?

 ** _Cuando Ron hiso esta pregunta, Kim tomo aire, respiro hondo y le respondio._**

 **Kim Possible** \- si hay alguen, con quien estoy saliendo.

 **Ron** \- lo sabia, asi que esa es la razón por la que estas tan distraida, dime quien es ese chico que distrae a Kim Possible, es alguien que conosco o no.

 **Kim Possible** \- la verdad Ron... no es un chico con el que salgo sino que es... una chica.

 ** _Ron al oir esto se quedo sin habla durante 15 segundos, pero luego reaccionó._**

 **Ron** \- vaya debo decir que estoy sorprendido, no es que te jusgue, si eres feliz con ella debe ser alguien muy especial para ti y dime quien es ella, como te enamoraste de ella.

 ** _Kim se puso mas nerviosa, empezó a jugar con su bebida, mover la cabeza de un lafo a otro hasta que al final, choco su cabeza contra la mesa y le dijo a Ron_**

 **Kim Possible** \- esta bien, te lo dire, pero prometeme que no vas a alterarte ni armar un escandalo, si por favor.

 ** _Ron se da cuenta que Kim, esta actuando de un modo extraño._**

 **Ron** \- deacuerdo, lo que tu digas Kim.

 **Kim Possible** \- bien, aqui voy, la chica de la que ne enamore... es Shego.

 ** _Al escuchar esto, Ron se queda sin habla, pero despues de unos dies segundo rompe en carcajadas, creyendo que es una broma._**

 **Ron** \- jajajajajaja, que buen chiste Kim, eso fue muy divertido.

 ** _Pero ve a Kim, ella no se rie, ve que la pobre esta totalmente sonrojada, y mira a Ron, con su mirada le dice que no es una broma, y las risas de Ron cambia a una cara totalmente asombrada y Ron pega un grito fuerte que deja a Kim sorda._**

 **Ron** \- que, no puedes hablar en cerio, es imposible.

 **Kim Possible** \- Ron, lo prometiste dijiste que no te alerarias.

 ** _Ron y Kim vieron que la gente que había en el lugar los empezó a ver, asi que Ron susurro._**

 **Ron** \- Kim, por favor hablamos de Shego, esa Shego, que es una villana hasta la medula, la mano derecha de Drakken, estas segura de esto, puede ser que ella te este usando.

 **Kim Possible** \- Ron cálmate, se que es una villana, pero me demostro que es buena, gentil, con una gran personalidad, y ademas esos ojos tan hermosos que tiene.

 ** _Ron vio como Kim hablaba de Shego, la veia y se notaba que ella estaba totalmente enamorada_ _, asi que Ron pregunto..._**

 **Ron** \- aaaaah, bien como paso todo, como llegaste a enamorarte de ella.

 ** _Kim le comento todo a Ron, como Shego se enanoro de Kim y ella de Shego, le comento tambien que ya llevaban 1 mes y medio de relación, y que esperaban que todo saliera bien al final, en ese momento Kim recordo que Shego le dijo que no diga nada de que es Sonia, lider de la banda Red Rose, asi_ _que omitió esa parte, luego de un rato Ron estubo mas tranquilo y le dijo a Kim._**

 **Ron** \- mmmmmm, espero que lo que Shego siente por ti sea verdad, y no una mentira, eso espero.

 **Kim Possible** \- no te preocupes confio en Shego.

 **Ron** \- eso, es lo que me preocupa, bueno te dejo debo regresar a casa, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego KP.

 **Kim Possible** \- bay Ron, no vemos luego.

 ** _Los dos dias pasaron, Shego estaba preparada para realizar el plan de Drakke_** ** _n, este le envia un mensaje para que ponga en marcha el plan, unos minutos mas tarde Shego se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, fue hai que empezó el caos, destruia todo a su alrededor, pero sin dañar o lastimar a las personas._**

 ** _En otro lugar..._**

 ** _Cuartel general de Global Justice._**

 ** _Una alerta se enciende en el cuartel, un agente corre con Betty para informarle de la situación._**

 **Ag** **ente** \- señora, hay una alerta de ataque en la ciudad, es Shego, esta causando destrosos, deberiamos llamar a Kim Possible.

 ** _Betty responde._**

 **Betty** \- no, no sera necesario llamarla por ahora, envíen un equipo de contención, soldados preparados con armas de choque electromagnético, para que sea capturada... algo no me gusta Shego esta sola no esta con Drakken, tambien necesito un segundo equipo preparado para cualquier situación que se presente.

 ** _Una hora mas tarde._**

 ** _Los soldados llegaron a la ciudad empezaron con el despliegue para capturar a Shego, esta al ver a_** **_los soldados, siguio con el plan de Drakk_ _en y los llevo a la bodega abandonada donde el esperaba_** , **_todo parecia una trampa para ellos, y asi fue, uno a uno los soldados eran vencidos, sus armas hechas pedasos, cansados y sin poder capturar a Drakken o a Shego, asi que Betty decidio llamar a Kim, para que se haga cargo de la situación, le pidio a Wade que le de toda la información de lo que ocurría._**

 ** _En_** ** _otro lugar._**

 ** _Kim realizaba sus prácticas de porrista junto con las demas chicas, en ese momento sono su comunicador, sabia que la necesitaban en una misión, asi que se fue a los vestidores para que Wade le informara de su misión._**

 **Kim Possible** \- Wade que ocurre, cual es la misión ahora.

 **Wade** \- Kim esta es la situación, Shego estaba haciendo destrosos en la ciudad, Betty envio soldados al lugar, cuando los vio ella se fue a una bodega abandonada, y resulto ser una trampa, Kim tu misión si decides aceptarla sera evitar que los soldados caigan en combate, ademas de capturar a Drakken y a su secuas y mano derecha Shego.

Por cierto Ron ya sabe de esto te esta esperando para partir.

 **Kim Possible** \- misión aceptada, recogere mis cosas y me dirigire al lugar junto con Ron.

 **Wa** **de** \- muy bien, las coordenadas del lugar ya se enviaron a tu comunicador y Kim... buena suerte.

 ** _Kim salio a la puerta de salida de su escuela, donde Ron ya la esperaba, decidieron usar mochilas coete pata llegar mas rapido a el lugar donde Shego y Drakkrn peleaban con los soldados de Global Justice._**

 ** _Mirntras tanto, en la bodega abandonada._**

 ** _Drakken con su artefacto logro desarmar a los soldados y uno a uno, gueton presa facil para Shego, en ese monento ella lleva un soldado a Drakken, para adquirir información sobre la ubicación del cuartel general, activando una de las habilidades del Khopesh de Anubis._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- perfecto, ya se donde es su cuartel general, Shego ven a mi lado usaremos el Khopesh para teletransportarnos a Global Justice... cuando Kim llege vera el caos armado, de tal forma que sera presa facil para ti Shego.

 **Shego** \- lo que usted diga Dr.

 ** _Y ambos se dirigieron a los cuarteles generales de Global Justice._**

 **Ajente** \- se activo una alarma... no puede ser Drakken y Shego estan aqui, alerta roja todos los soldados, preparense esto no es un simulacro.

 ** _La alerta se activo y los soldados, se dirigieron al lugar para retenerlos, pero banos fueron los esfuerzos por detenerlos, y lograron entrar hasta donde estaba Betty._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- baya, baya miren a quien tenemos aqui, esto sera muy bueno, acabare con todos y no quedara nadie.

 ** _Justo en ese momento Kim Possible Y Ron se hacen presente para detener a Drakken y a Shego_**

 ** _En el lugar ve a muchos soldados y agentes lastimados, ve a los dos villanos y se disponen a acercarse con cautela para sorprenderlos, sin embargo, Drakken ya sabe wue estan ahí, y juto cuando se prepataban para atacar, Drakken habla._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- señorita Possible, parece que ya esta aqui, ahora yo tengo ventaja y esta ves no me podras detener.

 **Kim Possible** \- eso esta por verse.

 ** _Kim y Ron se prepararon para el combate, a su lado de ellos estaba Betty , Ron y ella se enfrentaron a Drakken mientras Kim se quedo con Shego, a un ptincipio no sabian que hacer, si atacarse o no, peto Shego miro a Kim a los ojos y le dio un guiño, y se puso en pose de combate, por su parte Kim entendio y elka tambien se puso en pose de combate._**

 ** _Mientras el combate proseguía, los soldados emoesaton a reagruparce y rodearon a Drakkeny Betty dijo._**

 **Betty** \- se acabo Drakken, has fracasado de nuevo, y tu plan a fallado.

 ** _Pero Drakken se rie y responde._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- jajajajaja, no estes segura, como yo lo veo, tengo la ventaja, para deshacerme de todos en este lugar... y hasi lo hare.

 ** _En ese momento Drakken activa el Khopesh y da un giro con la espada, cuando lo hace las almas de los soldados de GJ,caen muertos con ojos blancos y su piel hecha triras como si fueran de un zombi._**

 ** _Cuando Kim ve esto queda horrorizada por lo sucedido, que sin pensarlo dos veces ataca de forma directa a Drakken, este la esquiva sin ningun problema, acto seguido Ron se lanza sobre Draken y es golpeado por este con una brutalidad despiadad._**

 ** _Kim queda en shok sin poder moverse, y empieza a pensar._**

 **Kim Possible** \- **_este es el fin acaso?, no podre detener a Drakken , sera este mi fin._**

 ** _Drakken a verla en ese estado, vio que su plan daba resultado y le dijo a Shego._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- mira Shego, como te lo dije ka pobre esta en shok , acaba con ella, acabala de una ves y por todas.

 ** _Shego vio con horror en qye se habia comvertido el Dr. Drakke y cuando le dijo esto vio a Kim, no podia creer lo que veia , Kim con un rostro desolado, vacio, sin esperanzas, y responde de manera desafiante a Drakken._**

 **Shego** \- no lo hare, no la lastimare, mirala no es ya suficiente con ver lo que le hiciste a los soldados y a su amigo, esto ya a hido demaciado lejos tiene que parar.

 ** _Pero la ira dentro de el le hiso responder._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- no creo lo que esoy escuchando, ya la tienes acaba con con ella, y veras que al fin derrotaste a Kim Possible, hazlo.

 ** _peto Shego se para en frente de Jim para protegerla y enciende sus manos del pladma verde y le dice a Drakken._**

 **Shego** \- no, no lo hare, no le hare daño esta ves, la protegere.

 **Drakkrn** \- como quieras.

 ** _Tras decir estas palabras Drakken se lanzo contra Shego y empeso el combate, Shego lograba esquivar los ataques pero gacias al artefacto que el poseia el era mas rapido, mas fuerte, mientras Que Shego empeso a cansarce y cuando Drakken se disponia a terminar con ella, Kim reacciona y aparta a Shego del ataque_** , **_pero ella lo recibe y es lanzada lejos de aquel lugar._**

 ** _Kim se recpera pero esta mal herida y ve como todo termino hecho un desaster, Kim se encuentra impotente ante tal cituación, se desespera y empiesa allorar_**

 **Kim Possible** \- que hare ahora, nadie puede detener a rakken, Shego esta en peligro si sugue peleandi contra el, sera derrotada y eso no lo puedo permitir, pero en mi estado no puedo hacer nada, esto es muy frustrante, no se que hacer, este sera el fin no puefo acer nada, no puedo proteger a nadie?, no pedo ni siquiera moverme estiy asustada.

 ** _Kim se tiro al piso de rodillas y esmpeso rendirce, sin embargo en ese momento cuando toda esperanza hera nula su collar empisa a brillar con fuerza y su luz se hace cada ves mas grande, es cuando Kim ve una visión en donde puede ver a su abuela frwnte a elka asombrada por lo que ve solo dice algo._**

 **Kim Possible** \- abuela, eres tu?

 ** _Buen hasta aqyi chicos esoeero que les aya gustado el capítulo, se que fue muy largo, pero decido que asi fuera... a si me olvidaba._**

 ** _Adelanto: la abuela de Kim, le explica que el collar que lleva es un artefacto antiguo, con el cual derrotar al mal que se le precente, tambien aparece frente a ella el faraón Agnádim, quien le dice ques la elegida para pirtar ese artefacto._**

 ** _En el proximó capítulo: Valentia, la luz de la esperanza._**

 ** _Personajes referencias no son míos y ya saben lo demás_**

 ** _hata otra bay._**


	8. Capítulo 8

**_Hola chicos a pasado tiempo, casi se me olvida, que tengan un feliz año 2019, por las fiestas de fin de año, no tenia tiempo para hacer un capítulo, pero ahora si, ah y que emoción, la serie de Kim Possible vuelve a la televisión, cuantos recuerdos, bueno no se diga mas al capítulo._**

 ** _Capítulo 8: Valentia, la luz de la esperanza._**

 ** _Kim veia a su abuela en un momento de desesperación, cuando toda esperanza era nula, Kim estaba asombrada, su abuela se acerco a ella para hablar._**

 **Kim Possible** \- que alguien me despierte, creo que esoy en un sueño.

 ** _Cuando Kim dijo esto, estaba totalmente en shok, pero su abuela suelta una pequeña carcajada y le dice._**

 **Abuela de Kim** \- mi querida niña, esto no es un sueño, bine a ti en esta forma espiritual, para decierte, por que te di ese collar que llevas.

Esta es la razón... por muchos años se dijo que aparcería un elegido, que portaria las Alas de Osiris, y que pelearia contra el mal, pero solo seria alguien de la familia del faraón, y tendria que ser alguien digno de su poder y esa mi querida Kim, eres tu.

 ** _Cuando dijo esto otra presencia, se acerco a ellas, era nada mas y nada menos, que el faraón Agn_** ** _ádim y dijo algunas palabras._**

 **Faraón Agnádim** \- despues de tantos años, aparece un digno portador de mi artefacto, mi querida niña, tu protegeras al mundo de las amenazas oscuras que estan por venir, se que es una responsabilidad muy grande pero se que podras con ella.

 ** _Al oir esti Kim no supo que responder, pero luego de unos segundos dijo._**

 **Kim Possible** \- esto es muy grande para mi, no se si estoy preparada para tal responsabilidad.

 ** _Pero el faraón respondio._**

 **Faraón Agnádim** \- si lo estas, solo confia en tu corazón, confia en ti misma y veras que todo sera posible.

Ahora las Alas de Osiris son tuyas, estas te daran una fuerza sobrehumana, la habilidad de volar y te protegera ya que es una armadura.

Para poder invocar su poder, deberas recitar un conjuro el cual dice asi.

 ** _"Alas de luz que brillan en la oscuridad, denme el poder que necesito para acabar con la maldad, y hacer prevalecer al bien, Alas de Osiris"._**

 ** _Kim estaba asustada, pero su abuela la calmo y le dijo antes de despedirce._**

 **Abuela de Kim** \- mi querida Kim, recuerda, un gran destino te aguarda y debes rodearte de quienes te quieran y amen, esa sera tu fortaleza, confia en ellos y sobre todo en ti misma adios mi pequeña... adios.

 ** _Kim vio como su abuela se desvanecía de su lado._**

 **Kim Possible** \- abuela espera, que hare des pues.

 ** _Entoces es el faraón quien responde._**

 **Faraón Agnádim** \- deten a quien esta causado muerte y destrucción, des pues ve a Egipto donde un guardian de la tumba de los grandes faraones espera, el te enseñara a entrenar y controlar el artefacto.

 ** _Tras escuhar estas palabras, Kim reacciona, y se encuentra en otra bodega abandonada, explociones se escuchan a lo lejos, Shego y Betty hacen lo posible por detener a Drakken, pero ya estan heridas, y no podran aguantar mas, asi que Kim recita el conjuro y alas blancas de un brillo enceguecedor, se dirije al lugar._**

 ** _Mientras tanto_** ** _en la bodega abandonada._**

 ** _Betty y Shego sostienen la pelea contra Drakken como pueden, pero estan empesando a agotarce y estan hwridas,_** **_la situación es desesperante ya no saben que hacer, depronto Drakken logra noquear a Betty y solo queda Shego, es su intetior dice._**

 **Shego** \- **_Kim donde quiera que estes, ven pronto o si no Drakken acabara con todo._**

 ** _La pelea continua y en e_ _se momento Drakken logra sujetar del cuello a Shego, y le dice con furia en sus ojos._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- como te atreviste a traicionarme, se suponia que acabariamos con Global Justice, y que tu por fín lograrias vencer a Kim Possible, pero en su lugar la defendiste, por qué Shego, por qué, por qué me tracionaste, se que debe haber una razón, dimela ahora, dimela.

 ** _Shego vio_ _el odio en Drakken, asi que le respondio._**

 **Shego** \- tú, siempre creiste que era una villana consumada, que no habia nada bueno en mi, que era pura maldad, pero si hubo algo bueno, eso era Kim, con el pasar del tiempo, le enpece a tener aprecio, era ella quien me mantenia cuerda cada ves que fracasabas en tus planes, y ese aprecio se conbirtio en amór, y asi fue que me enamore de ella, no permitire que le hagas daño, ella es mi luz, ella es lo bueno que hay en mi, ella es mi vida y la protegere aun a costa de mi vida.

 ** _Drakken al oir esto solto un grito fuerte, segado por su ira le contesto a Shego._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- madición, Kim tiene la culpa de todo, me quito mis oportinidades de conquista mundial, me quito ser el villano mas malvado del mundo y ahora me quita a mi secuas Shego... pues ahora yo le quitare algo y ese algo eres tú Shego... muere.

 ** _Justo en el momento en que Drakken estaba a punto de matarla, una luz brillante se ve a lo lejos, y en unos mili segundos, un destello btillante le quita Shego de sus manos, Drakken asombrado ve a una chica con vestimenta egipsia, de golos blanco, y se da cuanta de las alas que ella porta y le dice._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- vaya, vaya si es la portadora de las "Alas de Osiris", quiero qie me la entreges ahora, ese artefacto es mio.

 ** _A lo que Kim responde._**

 **Kim Possible** \- no te las dare, no eres un decendiente del gran faraón Agnádim, no eres un digno portador de este artefacto.

 ** _Drakken se da cuenta que esta ves se enfrentara a esta chica y no a Kim Possible, a quien ahora queria destruir._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- parece que esta ves Kim Possible no me enfrentara, si no que seras tu.

 ** _Kim penso que esta ves Drakken no debia saber quien era, así que siguio el juego._**

 _ **Kim Possible** \- _ella esta a salvo, y tienes razón sere yo quien combata contra ti.

 ** _Hasta aqui chicos, espero que les haya gustado, se que es un capítulo corto... ah si no me olvide de esto._**

 ** _Adelanto._**

 ** _Drakken y Kim dan inicio a su batalla, Kim se distrae cuando ve a Shego inconciente, y esto es aprobechafo pir Drakken, que sera lo que pasara._**

 ** _En el proximo capítulo: viaje a Egipto, los secretos de los artefactos._**

 ** _Personajes no son mios y ya saben lo demas_**

 ** _Hasta otra bay._**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Hol** **á plagahood, que buéno,** **que te** **gusto el capítulo, no olviden que pueden dejar sus comentarios que yo siempre los veo.**

 **Sin mas que decir al capítulo**.

 ** _Capítulo_** **_9: viaje a Egipto, el secreto de los artedactos._**

 ** _La pelea se estaba por iniciar, luz contra oscuridad_** , **_Kim contra Drakken._**

 ** _Con las alas Kim podia sentir la oscuridad dentro de Drakken, era una situación a la cual no estaba acostumbrada pero tendría que hacerlo_**.

 **Dr. Drakken** \- quiero que me des ese atefacto o tendre que quitartelo a la fuerza.

 ** _Se lo dijo así, ya preparado para atacarla_** , **_pero Kim responde._**

 **Kim Possible** \- tendras que hacerlo, por que yo no te dare este artefacto.

 **Drakken-** bién, tú lo quiciste, acabaré con tigo, y me apropiare de ese artecfacto.

 ** _Drakken y Kim se lanzaron al ataque, sus movimientos eran veloces, que nadie podria ver el combate, el día estaba lleno de nubes densas, pero en medio de eso se escuchaba fuertes truenos, que no solo se escuchaban en la ciudad, si no que tambie lejos de ella, esos truenos era del choque entre Kim y Drakken._**

 ** _A pesar de las nubes se podia distinguir, una luz oscura y una blanca, la batalla seguia ninguno de ellos queria perder._**

 ** _Drakken lanzaba feroces y rapidos golpes asia Kim, por su parte ella formo una equis con sus brazos para protegerce, pero logro romperlos y era su turno de contra atacar, logrando darle un rodillaso al estómago, luego le da un poñetaso en el menton, haciendo de que este se elevara hacia arriba, Kim subio con una velocidad descomunal, juntando sus manos como un mazo y dandole en la espalda, esto hiso que Drakken se estrellara contra el_** ** _piso._**

 ** _Pero el se recupero rapido,_** ** _salio del suelo hacia Kim, pero esta ves Drakken vestia la armadura, la cual le daba velocidad, mayor fuerza, y una brutalidad excesiva, Kim a dura penas podia esquivar algunos golpes, pero la mayoria lograban darle, y luego Drakken con un fuerte golpe hace que Kim termine en el suelo, ella estaba asustada, veia la fuerza descomunal que Drakken tenia._**

 **Kim Possible** \- **_no puedo, es demaciado fuerte, lo que hace, me da miedo, que hare._**

 ** _Kim estaba totalmente asustada, no sabía que hacer y fue entonces que Drakken se le acercó y le dijo._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- todo termino portadora, este es tu fín, te matare y luego me quedare con ese artefacto, ya no puedes hacer nada.

 ** _Mientras tanto Shego veia el combate, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, luego vio que Drakken estaba apunto de matar a la chica, decide actuar, a pesar de estar muy herida, tenia que hacerlo._**

 **Shego** \- no puedo quedarme así, sin hacer nada con lo que me queda de fuerza la ayudare.

 ** _Asi que Shego reunio todas sus fuerzas, creando un plasma muy grande con sus manos, lanzándolo contra Drakken_ _esto hiso que Drakken se estrellara contra una pared de escombros, pero no le hiso daño alguno, fue cuando Drakken puso su atención en Shego, quien des pues de usar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba, termino de rodillas en el suelo, fue cuando Drakken le dijo_**.

 **Dr. Drakken** \- vaya, vaya, así que aún tienes fuerzas para pelear en mi contra, gracias Shego, recorde que tenia que matarte y ahora lo hare.

 ** _Drakken tomó a Shego del cuello y le dijo._**

 **Dr. Drakken-** Kim Possible me quito todo, pues ahora yo le quitare algo a ella y ese algo eres tú Shego, termirare esto y vere comó Kim sufre una perdida.

 ** _Kim vio que Shego estaba en peligro, pero estaba demaciado asustada para reaccionar_**.

 **Kim Possible** \- **_que hare, esto es demaciado, no pude salvar a todos y ahora Drakken matara a Shego, ni con este artefacto pude vencer a Drakken._**

 ** _Kim sentia una impotencia muy grande pero fue en ese momento que escucho una voz conocida, la de su abuela._**

 **Abuela de Kim** \- nó te rindas mi pequeña, aun estas viva, y mientras lo estes, tendras esperanza y el valor suficiente para derrotar al mal, así que levantate y recuerda el dicho de la familia " ** _todo es posible, para una possible"._**

 ** _Kim al oir esto comenzó a levantar_** ** _se y cuando lo hiso la armadura la vistió y un poder inmenso, fue desprendido de ella, luego grito con fuerza a Drakken,_**

 **Kim Possible** \- Drakken, detente nuestra pelea aun no a terminado, te demostrare que el mal nunca gana, ven y enfrentame.

 ** _Drakken al oir esto suelta a Shego quien ya estaba inconsciente, y le dijo._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- tú vecerme, por favor no me hagas reir, nunca me venceras.

 ** _luego de decir estas palabras se lanzo contra Kim, pero esta ves ella lo esquivo, y logro darle miles de golpes, que tenian una velocidad imprecionante, fue entonces que Kim vasto que le diera esos golpes y lo dejo herido, y con el ultimo fue una técnica que poseía la armadura._**

 ** _En ese momento Kim no hera conciente de lo que hacia, y pronuncio la técnica que mandaria a Drakken lejos de ese lugar._**

 **Kim Possible** \- yamarada del sol, imperial.

 ** _Este golpe fue tan fuerte que Drakken solo alcanzó a gritar._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- esto no puede estar pasando, maldita sea, volvere por ti portadora del artefacto, y me lo entregaras, ya sea por las buenas o malas.

 ** _Kim logró vencerlo_** ** _y des pues reacciono y vio que Drakken ya no estaba._**

 **Kim Possible** \- qué paso, venci a Drakken? lo hice, donde esta Shego.

 ** _Kim busco a Shego y la encontro en el suelo, se acercó a ella y vio que estaba muy mal herida, asi que puso sus manos en Shego y fue cuando su armadura brillo mas, curando de las heridas a Shego, qué segundos des pues despierta y ve a aquella chica con alas blancas y poco a poco se levanta, Kim no tarda en darle un abrazo fuerte con lagrimas en los ojos, y le dice._**

 **Kim Possible** \- gracias al cielo estas bién, pence que te había perdido, no soportaria estar sin tí.

 ** _Shego al oir esto reconocio la voz de aquella chica y con sorpresa dijo._**

 **Shego** \- mi amor eres tú, vaya luces bien, las alas te quedan.

 ** _La armadura y las alas son retraidas por el collar, y Shego ve mejor a Kim, quien le dice._**

 **Kim Possible** \- sí, soy yo, creo que ahora todo estara...

 ** _En ese corto tiempo, Kim cayo bruscamente al piso inconsciente, Shego se asusto y trato de despertar a Kim._**

 **Shego** \- Kim, despierta, por favor despierta, amor no me hagas esto ya despierta.

 ** _Pero vanos fueron sus esfuerzos, al tratar de despertarla._**

 ** _Tiempo des pues._**

 ** _Unos ojos empezaron a abrirse, y ajustarce a la luz, era Kim quien noto que estaba en una cama de hospital, a su lado estaba Shego, dormida parecia que no se aparto de su lado, ni por un instante, Kim le tomo la mano que hizo que ella despertara y con felicidad y lagrimas en sus ojos, le dijo._**

 **Shego** \- gracias al cielo despertaste crei que no lo harias, estas bien no te duele nada.

 ** _A lo que Kim responde._**

 **Kim Possible** \- no te preoupes, esoy bien, aunque si estoy sin fuerzas que paso, cuanto estube inconsciente?

 **Shego** \- bueno, creo que tu agotamiento se debe a tu artefacto, seguro que fue la primera ves que lo usaste y te quito bastante energía, respondiendo a cuanto estubiste inconsiente, debo decirte que fueron 5 días que estubiste asi.

 ** _Kim se queda sin habla por unos segundos, pero des pues reacciona._**

 **Kim Possible** \- qué? 5 días, no puedo creerlo, que paso con los demás, donde esta Ron y Betty, que paso con ellos.

 ** _Cuando Kim pregunto esto Shego puso una cara seria y le dijo._**

 **Shego** \- Kim... no te gustara lo que te dire, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Betty esta muy mal herida, tiene 4 costillas rotas, golpes fuertes en la cabeza, la cadera lecionada, pero se esta recuperando.

En cuanto a Ron, bueno...

 ** _Shego se quedo muda unos segundos y esto asusto a Kim._**

 **Kim Possible** \- Shego, dime que paso con Ron, dímelo yá.

 ** _Shego no tubo de otra más que responder, ya que Kim estaba muy enojada._**

 ** _Asi que Shego respira hondo, y serponde._**

 **Shego** \- bueno, te dire.

Cuando estabamos peleando contra Drakken, Ron vio que estabamos ya con heridas así que se lanzo al contra ataque, aun principio parecia, que Ron tenia la delantera pero Drakken estaba jugando con el, fue cuando peleo en serio y lo golpeo con una brutalidad que daba miedo, hasta que finalmente le dio un golpe tan fuerte que Ron acabó inconsciente.

Drakken se vengo de el, sus heridas son mas graves, a tal punto que requirio que sea puesto en una cápsula para su recuperación se estima que estara 3 meses dentro de la cápsula.

 ** _Kim no puede creer lo que esta escuchando._**

 **Kim Possible** \- esto tiene que ser una maldita broma, una maldita broma.

 **Shego** \- pero edo no es todo, Global Justice fue oficialmente disuelta, los ajentes que sobrevivieron, fueron reasignados a otros lugares, sobre ti, borraron toda información.

Ya no seras mas una heroína, ni una espia, eso se termino.

 ** _Cuando Kim escucho esto se puso mas furiosa._**

 **Kim Possible** \- esto es culpa de Drakken, tengo que ir a buscarlo.

 ** _Kim trato de levantarse y caminar, pero Shego la detuvo y le dijo._**

 **Shego** \- Kim tienes que recuperarte primero, estas sin fuerzas, tranquilisate luego veremos que hacer.

 ** _Kim no podia ponerce de pie, estaba demaciado cansada._**

 **Kim Posdible** \- tienes razón, debo recuperarne primeto, por cierto como es que tú estas aqui.

 **Shego** \- con respecto a eso, des pues de ayudar, Betty logro que mis antecedentes, fueran borrrados, lo que ne permitio quedatne aqui con tigo.

 **Kim Possible** \- deacuerdo, esta claro que debo recuperarme, des pues de salir debo hacer un viaje a Egipto.

 ** _Cuando Shego escucho esto, pregunto._**

 **Shego** \- un viaje a Egipto? y oara que iras a ese lugar.

 ** _Kim le explicó todo a Shego, como vio a su abuela, a el faraón, quirn le dijo que fuera a Egipto, donde alguien la estaria esperando._**

 **Shego** \- bueno no puedo dejarte sola en cuanto estes completamente recuperada, te aconpañare a tu viaje.

 **Kim Possible** \- era justo lo que te queria pedir, que me acompañes a este viaje, ademas que estare mas segura con tu conpañia.

 **Shego** \- deacuerdo, preparare todo para nuestro viaje, pero de momento debes recuperarte del todo entendido?

 **Kim Possible** \- entendido.

 ** _Pasaron dos semanas, desde que Kim estaba en el hospital, recibía visitas, de sus padres, luego le dieron el alta, para así dirigirse a Egipto, todo ya estaba preparado para_ _el viaje, Shego acompaño a Kim_**

 ** _En Egipto, sabran los secretos de los artefactos, y Kim tendra un entrenamiento adecuado para el mejor manejo de su artefacto._**

 ** _Egipto 2:00 pm._**

 ** _Kim y Shego ya estaban en Egipto, y en ese momento el collar de Kim empezo a brillar, Kim al notar esto, sintio que podia ver algo._**

 **Kim Possible** \- creo que el collar quiere mostrarme algo.

 ** _Shego le pregunta_**

 **Shego** \- que es lo que ves.

 **Kim Possible** \- una ciudad, oculta en el decierto, nadie puede encontrarla, pero se mostrara, a quien esten esperando el collar sera nuestro guia.

 ** _De pronto un destello de luz, que sale del collar, marca un camino a que debemos seguir._**

 ** _Shego se encargo de comprar Jeep, para seguir el camino marcado._**

 ** _Des pues de tres horas de seguir el camino marcado, llegan a un lugar que parecia que no havia nada ni nadie._**

 **Shego** \- aqui no hay nada, estas segura que es este lugar?

 **Kim Possible** \- no hay duda este es el lugar.

 ** _De pronto len el lugar que no precia que hubiera algo, empezo a verse como una gran castillo aparecia frente a sus ojos._**

 ** _de la puerta principal salio una mujer, qie asombrada vio a una chica, que portaba el artefacto del faraón y dijo._**

 **Mujer Misteriosa** \- graciad a los dioces, por fin des pues de tantos años, aparece un digno portador de las "Alas de Oris"

 ** _Kim un poco confundida le pregunta._**

 **Kim Possible** \- quien eres tú, responde.

 ** _A lo que la mujer contesta._**

 ** _Manna_** \- mi señora, mi nombre es Manna, una de las guardianas de los artefactos sagrados, y una maestra en las artes antiguas.

Espere el momentoben que usted apareceria, y aqui está.

 **Kim Possible** \- así que una guardian, dime tu sabes del Khopesh de Anubis?

 **Manna** \- claro que lo conosco, recibi un informe de que fue rovado por alguien malvado.

 ** _Kim se da cuenta de quien es._**

 **Kim Possible** \- Drakken, fue el quien se lo llevo, de el se deaprendia una oscuridada terrible y ademas un poder sombrio.

 ** _Manna un poco sorprenida le dice._**

 **Mann** **a** \- su armadrura de que color es?,

 **Kim Possible** \- totalmente de color negro, y es capas de desprendet un brillo oscuro.

 ** _A lo que Manna responde._**

 **Manna** \- debe ser pr que la persona no esta equilibrada entre la luz y la ocuridad.

 ** _A lo que Kim pregunta,_**

 **Kim Possible** \- a que te refieres con esto?

 **Manna** \- mi señora, usted y su acompañante, entren en el castillo y les explicare todo.

 ** _Kim y Shego entran y no tardan wn notar que es muy grande, kos pasillos son hermosos, su decorado es único. des pues llegan a una habitación, con jeroglíficos antigos, donde Manna les explica todo._**

 **Manna** \- vera mi señora, cada artefacto cumple una misión importante, las "Alas de Osiris" no solo son unas alas, si no tambien, pueden curar heridas muy grabes e incluso poder revivir a una persona que haya muerto en ese momento.

En cuanto al Khopesh de Anubis, es capas de crear un valance entre la luz y oscuridad, es por eso que la armaduea tenga dos caras, una blanca que representa la luz y una negra que representa la oscuridad, es capas tambien de ver la luz u oscuridad dentro de las personas, pero si cae en manos de una persona malvada, sera consumido por su propia oscuridad.

Es por eso que usted debe entrenar, para poder pelear con la osciridad, y devolverle al Khopesh, su estado original.

 **Kim Possible** \- tu seras quien me entrene?

 ** _Kim pregunto y Manna responde._**

 **Manna** \- así sera, con su entrenamiento, usted podra vencer a cuanta criatura malvada exista eb el mundo.

 ** _Así que Kim responde_**

 **Kim Possible** \- estoy preparada para el entrenamiento.

 ** _Chicos espero que el capítulo les haya gustado._**

 ** _Adelanto: Kim se prepara para lo que esta por venir, sin embargo no es la unica_ _, Drakken empiesa a entender el poder del Khopesh de Anubis, y prepara a sus secuases nuevos._**

 ** _En el proximo capítulo: Entrenamiento, la senda de la guerrera._**

 ** _Personajes no son mios y ya saben lo demas._**

 ** _Hasta otro capítulo nos vemos._**


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Hola chicos aquí con un nuevo, capítulo, perdon por la tardansa, sera un poco largo, asi que sin más, que de inicio.**_

 _ **Capítulo 10:**_ _ **Entrenamiento, la cenda del guerrero.**_

 _ **Kim estaba totalmente preparada para su entrenamiento, Manna seria su maestra ella le ayudaria a controlar, perfeccionar y adaptarce a su artefacto.**_

 _ **Esto le permitiria ser más fuerte de lo normal, por su parte Shego siempre estaria a su lado para ver su progreso, además ella estaria entrenando tambien para no quedarce atras.**_

 _ **Manna llevo a Kim a un templo que era usado para entrenamiento, de quienes portaban los artefactos, un lugar hecho para que pueda usar sus poderes sin lastimar o llamar la atención de otras personas.**_

 **Manna** \- mi señora, este lugar sera para su entrenamiento, puede usarlo sin preocupaciones, ya que esta perfectamente creado para grandes impactos y además de retener el sonido y temblores que pueda provocar.

 _ **Kim vio con asombro que el templo era muy grande y no había nada en el.**_

 **Kim Possible** \- vaaaya, es muy espacioso y no hay nada aqui.

 **Manna** \- este lugar puede modificarce, para su entrenamiento, en el estara, obstaculos que pongan a prueva su destreza, además de crear oponentes que le ayudaran a salir de cualquier situación en la que se encuentre y reaccionar de una manera rapida.

 **Kim Possible** \- impresionante...

 _ **Kim por un momento se perdio en sus pensamientos**_

 **Kim Posdible** \- _**ojalá Ron pudiera ver esto, estaria asombrado y entudiasmado por ver mi entrenamiento.**_

 _ **Kim se sentía triste ya que su mejor amigo, no estaria con ella para animarla y hacer una de sus ocurrencias o decir algo gracioso.**_

 _ **Pero sabia que Ron, pronto estaria mejor, además que tenia una misión clara, detener a Drakken y hacerle pagar por todo el sufrimiento que causo.**_

 _ **Des pues regreso a la realidad.**_

 **Kim Possible** \- bueno que comience el entrenamiento.

 _ **Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Kim se familiarisaba con su artefacto, aprendio a sincronizarse con el y explorar mas sus habilidades, al hacerlo el artefacto fue mejorando y adabtamdoce a su portadora, pero eso no hera todo ya que tambíen debia entrenar su cuerpo, por que al usar la armadura, consumía gran parte de su energia por lo cual, su cuerpo debe estar en preféctas condiciones.**_

 ** _Mientras tanto, Shego realizaba su entrenamiento en un pequeño bosque que se encontraba en el santuario, en aquel lugar empezó a pensar: sera que pue_ _do ser capaz de apoyar a Kim, de ser su compañera, de estar a la altura para protegerla?._**

 _ **Eran preguntas que torturaban a Shego**_ _ **, des pues de todo su entrenamiento la hacia mas fuerte cada día, eso la tenia así con esos celos, pues antes de declararle su amor a Kim, estaba obsesionada con vencerla, así gue que tubo un entrenamiento más exigente para poder vencerla.**_

 _ **Ahora, su preocupación era si estaria a la altura para ser quien la cuide, y ayude.**_

 _ **Manna veia a Shego así, sabia lo que estaba pensando y fue que se acerco a ella y le dijo.**_

 **Manna** -señorita Shego, se lo que le perturba.

 ** _Shego nota que Manna, se acerca a ella con_ _esas palabras._**

 **Shego** \- si? entonces dime que es lo que me perturba.

 _ **Manna se cienta a su lado y dice.**_

 **Manna** \- tiene miedo de no estar a la altura para protegerla, saber si podra darle fuerza para seguir adelante, de estar aí para ella, pero dejeme decirle que usted, es la persona más importante en su vida, de que sabra que hacer cuando ella crea que esta perdida, usted la ama y ella a usted ese amor cincero y puro sera aquello que pueda hacer que todo sea posible.

Así que deje esas dudas de lado, desagace de ellas, por que ella la nesecita a usted y aquellos que son su familia y amigos, podra ser que su destino le de miedo, pero ella lo afrontara y sera aquella que mantenga la luz de la esperanza.

 _ **Shego al oir estas palabras**_ _ **, dicipa sus dudas, y ahora esta mas concentrada y tranquila para continuar con su entrenamiento.**_

 **Shego** \- yo la protegere, sere yo quien la apoye en todo momento, por que lo que ciento por ella es muy fuerte, la amo con todo mi ser, la protegere aun a costa de mi vida, por que la adoro, por que la quiero, por que ella me complementa y por que algun día... sera mi esposa.

 ** _Shego continuo su entrenamiento esforzándose mas, para proteger aquello qu_ _e la hacia feliz._**

 _ **Horas mas tard**_ _ **e.**_

 _ **Kim habia terminado su entrenamiento por ese día, se fue a su habitación y al llegar escucho que Shego se estaba dando un baño, ella se quedo esperando a que salga, despues de unos minutos salio de la ducha y vio a Kim que estaba centada en la cama.**_

 **Shego** \- oh, Kim estas aqui terminaste de entrenar?

 _ **Kim responde con un aire de preocupación.**_

 **Kim Possible** \- sí ya termine por hoy.

 ** _Sh_ _ego noto que a Kim le pasaba algo, sentia la preocupación y el miedo en ella._**

 **Shego** \- te pasa algo amor?, que ocurre parece que algo te esta asustando.

 **Kim Possible** \- se que dije aún principio que estaba preparada para esto, Manna me hablo de que el enfretamiento con Drakken, tan solo seria el inicio, terribles males se aproximan, males que pondran en peligro al mundo, no será nada a lo que yo efrente antes, mi artefacto me mostro lo que vendra y sera debastador.

Ahora no se si sere capas de afrontar lo que se avecina, Ron no despierta aún, temo por la seguridad de mis padres y de mis hermanos, esta nueva responsabilidad de proteger al mundo de amenazas oscuras me esta asustando.

 _ **Shego se acerca a Kim y le da un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente y le di**_ _ **ce.**_

 **Shego** \- no te concentres en lo negativo, no dejes que el miedo te domine, se que esta nueva resposabilidad es muy grande, pero te aseguro que sabras como afrontarlo, por qué yo estare aí para ti, Ron se esta recuperando y tu familia debe estar en un lugar seguro, además tu eres Kim Possible la gran heroína que siempre a salvado al mundo, no dijiste una ves "Todo es posible para una possible" verdad, te amo y cuenta con migo para afrontar esto juntas, has de saver que no permitire que te hagan daño, eres muy importante para mi.

Como se lo dije a Drakken, tú eres lo bueno que hay en mi, eres mi luz, eres mi vida, eres lo que que mas aprecio en el mundo, por qué te amo Kim, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, así que arriba ese ánimo se que lo lograras.

 _ **Las palabras de Shego lograron que Kim se cintiera mas tranquila, sabe que Shego la ama asi como Kim corresponde ese amor, Kim se acurruco en los brazos de Shego y se quedo dormida.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto en la nueva guarida de Drakken.**_

 _ **Se preparaba para un discurso a sus secuaces, estaba con un nuevo aspecto, su traje era de color negro, su cabello habia crecido mas, su mirada llena de maldad se transforno en una de un demonio que lo unico que queria era ver arder el mundo en un caos, tan grande que lo llamaria su reino de sombras y destrucción.**_

 **Dr. Drakken** \- mis queridos secuaces, a llegado la hora de hacer de este mundo, un lugar sin ley, sin esperanza, sin luz y sobre todo sin heroes.

Ya que debo informarles que e logrado derrotar a Kim Possible, sin ella este mundo fragil estara a mi merced, para luego conquistarlo, aquellas naciones que no quieran ser destruidas, tendran que someterce ante mi su nuevo gobernante, si no lo hacen desmontrare el poder destructivo que poseo y seran exterminados de la fas de la tierra.

Muchos seguramente estaran pensando que no lograremos nuestro objetivo, ya que siempre han frustrado cada plan de conquista mundial, pero esta ves no sera lo mismo, esta ves sera muy diferente por que ahora poseo este poder oscuro y así sera como el mundo caera en una eterna oscuridad.

 _ **Tras pronunciar estas palabras alzo el brazo derecho donde portaba el**_ _ **Khopesh de Anubis, realizo un conjuro con el y lo apunto a sus tropas.**_

 **Dr Drakken** \- fuerzas de la oscuridad escuchen mi plegaria, denle a mis soldados la capacidad de no ser destruidas por ningun arma, que puedan regenerarce y alimentarce con el miedo que proboquen a los demas, que mis soldados sean oscuros soldados del inframundo.

 _ **Al haber terminado el conjuro, los soldasdos de Drakken se transformas en criaturas espelusnantes aún concerbando su forma humana, pero con un Aura oscura y ciniestra que dejaba en visto que los soldados ya no centirian nada, ni dolor ni culpa, de transformaron en criaturas que solo les importaba destruir todo y matar a todos.**_

 **Drakken** \- vayan mis soldados, vayan y conquisten la ciudad de Míddleton, esa sera la ciudad que dara inicio a la conquista que me espera, vayan y maten a todo aquel que ose interponerse, nada ni nadie va detenerme já ja ja ja.

 _ **La batalla ya se estaba apunto de dar inicio Drakken no se detendria ante nada.**_

 _ **De regreso en Egipto.**_

 _ **Kim se encuentra en lo alto de una gran torre mirando hacia el horizonte, ver aquel bello paisaje y derrepente su collar empieza a parapadear.**_

 _ **Shego por su parte, esta en su habitación, cuando el comunicador de Kim sono y Shego respondio el llamado.**_

 **Shego** \- Wade que ocurre.

 **Wade-** Shego, donde esta Kim, tenemos serios problemas, Drakken tiene un ejercito al cual los militares no han podido detener, la destrucción se esta incrementando hay ya heridos y pensamos que muertos tambien.

 _ **Shego se asusta, por lo que dice Wade asi que responde.**_

 **Shego** \- de acuerdo, se lo dire de inmediato.

 _ **Shego va en busca de Kim, le pregunta a Manna donde esta**_ _**y ella le dice que esta en la cima de la torre kharnak alli es donde la encontrara.**_

 _ **Shego se dirije a la torre sube lo mas rapido que puede y llega a la cima, emcuentra a Kim, respira hondo y le dice.**_

 **Shego** \- Kim, Wade acaba de llamar y dijo...

 _ **Fue interrunpida por Kim quien completa lo que le diria.**_

 **Kim Possible** \- que hay peligro, la ciudad esta bajo ataque, no es así.

 _ **Shego sorprendida le responde.**_

 **Shego** \- cómo lo supiste.

 **Kim Possible** \- mi collar, empezó a parpadear, Manna me dijo que que si eso sucedia era por que hay peligro o un ataque en algun lugar y me mostraria donde esta pasando.

 _ **Shego le pregunta.**_

 **Shego** \- y ahora que haras?.

 **Kim Possible** \- tego este don, para detener al mal, lo usare para proteger a la gente de los oscuros planes de Drakken, soy la unica que puede hacerlo, detenerlo y devolver la esperanza, de que los heroes no han desaparecido.

Muy bien me dirijire alla y confrontare a Drakken.

 _ **Fue en ese momento que Kim invocó las " Alas de Osiris" y se fue con un velocidad imprecionante.**_

 ** _Horas mas tarde, en la ciudad de Míddleton._**

 ** _Se desataba el caos, los soldasos de Drakken atacaban din piedad a todo aquel que encontraban en su camino, los militares y la policia, ya no podian detenerlos, fue en ese momento que uno de esos soldados oscuros, vio a una niña pequeña y se disponia a matarla, pero justo a tiempo, Kim llego para salvarla y acabar con ese monstruo._**

 ** _La gente del lugar vio con asombro y llenos de esperanza, a aquella heroe qué aparecio en un momento de desesperación._**

 **Kim Possible** \- bien es hora de sacar la basura.

 ** _Kim en ese momento, saco un arco y flechas magicas, recorfo que Manna le dijo, que dependiendo de la mano que use para disparar las flechas, la mano derecha para flechas de luz que destruian a todo ser oscuro y atacar a sombras siniestras, la mano izquierda para disparar flecuas de luz explosivas , que le permitian destruir lo que no puede ser destruido._**

 ** _Así que Kim usi las flechas de luz explosivas, las disparo a todo soldado oscuro que pudo encontrar, entonces Kim alzo la mano y li cerro bruscamente para que las flechas exploten._**

 ** _Esto proboco la ira de Drakken._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- maldición, esta chica ha vuelto a aparecer, pero eso no importa ya que la detendran y acabaran con ella y si no pueden yo mismo me encargare de ella en persona,

 ** _Kim combatia a los soldados oscuros y los fue venciendo, entonces Kim grito con fuerza._**

 **Kim Possible** \- sal de tu escondite, enfrentame, por que estos soldados son muy faciles de vencer.

 _ **Bueno chicos hasta aqui este capítulo, espero les guste, y una ves mas perdon por el retraso.**_

 _ **Adelanto: Kim sigue peleando con los soldados, poco a poco va perdiendo las fuerzas, Shego esta impaciente, no se quedara sin hacer nada.**_

 _ **En el proximo capítulo: Confrontación, la lucha contra la luz y la oscuridad a comenzado.**_

 _ **Los personajes no son míos y ya saben el resto.**_

 _ **Hasta otro capitulo, nos estaremos leendo.**_


	11. Capítulo 11

**_Hola, aqui con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, espero sea de su agrado, ya que no tardare tanto en subir un capítulo, creo que lo hare una vez cada dos semanas, sin mas que decir al capítulo_**.

 ** _Capítulo 11:_** ** _Confrotación, la lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad a comenzado._**

 ** _La batalla era fácil para Kim, sin envargo, Drakken solo estaba jugando con ella, queria saber hasta donde seguiria resistiendo, se dio cuenta que esta chica no caeria fasil, estaba demostrando gran resistencia ante su nuevo ejército, aun que la verdad no estaba sorprendido, asi que uso una de las habilidades de su artefacto, una en particular_** ** _, la cual le permitia llamar al ejército del mismo dios Anubis, mas conocido como " El ejército Oscuro"_**.

 **Drakken** \- tal parece, que vencerte no sera fácil, aun que te tengo una sorpresa jájajajaja.

 ** _Fue entonces que Drakken movio sus manos formando símbolos egipcios y dijo un conjuro._**

 **Drakken** \- _huestes oscuras os invoco al reino de los mortales, desatad vuestra oscuridad,_ _legión del inframundo que una vez mas la oscuridad cubra el mundo, salíd para que reine el caos eterno._

 ** _Tras decir estas palabras, una arena negra empezó a esparcirse para fornar soldados de la oscuridad su forma y apariencia eran las de un chacal, con espadas fuertes y lanzas, a lo lejos se escuchaba su grito de guerra, Kim oyo ese grito y vio que era u_** _n ejército muy grande, al cual talvez no pudiera vencer, pero tenia que intentarlo._

 ** _Ella sola fue a enfrentarlos, en algunos momentos lograban darle un golpe pero ella sabia que podia responder el ataque, los enemigos parecian interminables, poco a poco estaba perdiendo fuerzas_**.

 **Kim Possible** \- demonios, esto no se acaba, llegan más y más, no estoy acostumbrada a pelear por tanto tiempo, a este paso no aguantaré mas y no podre defenderme.

 ** _Mientras tanto en Egipto._**

 ** _Manna sabia que su señora corria peligro, debia hacer algo y pronto, por su parte Shego sentia en su pecho un dolor fuerte, le daba un mal presentimiento, sabia que Kim estaria en peligro, sin pensarlo dos veces, se prepataba para ayudar a Kim, no permitiria que nada malo le pasara, sí eso ocirria núnca podria perdonarcelo, pero fué interceptada por Manna, quien le pregunto._**

 **Manna** \- señorita Shego, a donde se dirige con tanta prisa.

 ** _A lo que ella contesta_**

 **Shego** \- tengo un mal presentiemiento, Kim podria estar en peligro, debo llegar donde esta ella.

 **Manna** \- usted, quiere protegerla no es cierto?... usted la ama.

 **Shego** \- con todo mi ser, soy capaz de todo por protegerla.

 ** _Manna se quedo en silencio unos segundos, pensamdo en algo, así que respondio._**

 **Manna** \- venga con migo, lo que le dare le ayudara a protegerla.

 ** _Manna llevo a Shego a un santuario subterráneo donde yacía el tercer artefacto, ese era la mascara de_** ** _Sekhmet, custodiada hasta encontrar un digno portador._**

 **Shego** \- un momento ese no es...

 **Manna** \- así es, es la mascara de Sekhmet, la cual le otorga al portador las habilidades de los animales, la capacidad de restaurar las energias y curar heridas.

Señorita Shego, le daremos el artefacto a usted, tendra que superar la prueba, y el artefacto decidira si es digna de su poder, de ser así su deber es proteger a mi señora Kim, quien porta el artefacto del faraón, protegerla sera su deber, cuidarla su obligación, amarla como lo hace su prioridad.

Esta lista.

 **Shego** \- claro que lo estoy.

 **Manna-** muy bien, en ese caso te daremos el artefacto y lo demás dependera de tí.

 ** _Manna le dio el artefacto a Shego, fué entonces que este empezo a brillar, dejandola en un estado de trance._**

 **Voz del artefacto** \- baya otro mortal que intentara ser digno de este artefacto, han pasado siglos ya y nadie puede ser un digno portador.

 ** _Shego sorprendida por lo que oye responde._**

 **Shego** \- no se sí sere digna de portar este artefacto, pero de ser así, protegere al ser que mas amo en este mundo, y aquellos que necesiten de mi ayuda.

 **Voz del artefacto** \- veo en tí, tu pasado, fuiste alguien que estaba en un camino de oscuridad, robando, engañando, pero ahora estas trantando de cambiar eso, de cambiar quie fuiste una vez, aquel ser que amas esta logrando que cambies, eres capaz de cualquier cosa por protegerla, y de ayudar a otros.

Pero también veo temor, el temor de que tu pasado te persiga y dañe a quienes tu amas, debes dejar de lado ese temor y asi y solo así este artefacto respondera a tu voluntad.

Confia que en el futuro seras una gran guardiana de la elegida, pienza en ella y todo sera posible para tí.

 **Shego** \- estoy lista que debo hacer.

 **Vos del artefacto** \- te dare el conjuro para activar el artefacto, debes saber que este artefacto es muy particular, no a cualquiera dejara usar su poder, el artedacto sera el que decida... des pues de todo este artefacto le pertenecio a la esposa del faraón, estos siempre han estado destinados a estar junntos.

Muy bien este es el cunjuro.

"A ti te llamo Sekhmet, otorgame tu vemdición, para acabar con el mal, libera la fortaleza y el valor que recide en mi, muestra tu gran poder mascara de Sekhmet".

esta hecho si el artefacto te concidera digna entonces seras una guerrera imparable, si no pues lo lamento.

 ** _Shego desperto del trance se coloco el cinto del artefacto en su cabello y recito el conjuro, acto seguido este empezo a brillar, y fue que la mascara aparecio en el rostro de Shego._**

 **Manna** \- lo a logrado ahora seras capas de usar las habilidades de cada criatura que esta en la tierra.

 ** _Shego entonces dijo._**

 **Shego** \- poderosa Sekhmet dame la capacidad de volar igual que un alcón.

 ** _Cuando Shego trato de volar, Manna la detubo y le dijo._**

 **Manna** \- esperes señorita Shego debo decirle algo, puede comunicarce con mi señora ya que usted porta ese artefacto, esa habilidad la tienen todos los artefactos, no importa donde este podra comunicarce con ella.

 **Shego** \- gracias por la imformación, debo darme prisa.

 ** _Shego emprendio vulelo a una velocidad imprecionante._**

 ** _Mientras tanto._**

En Míddleton.

 ** _Ki.estaba empesando a perder fuerzas peto aun asi ni se rendia, los soldados de Anubis se empesaron a dispersar y trataban de atacar a la gente, Kim hacia hasta lo imposible por ptotegerlos, al grado de que recibía los ataques que lanzaban, esto empeoraba su situación._**

 ** _Drakken disfutaba como aquella chica estaba perdiendo sus fuerzas y lograria quitarle ese artefacto._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- perfecto, sigan así mis ordas de la oscuridad, acaben con sus fuerzas y cuando este totalmente debilitada matenla y traiganme ese artefacto.

 ** _Kim trataba de acabar con todos pero sus fuerzas se estaban mermando empezo a perder coordinación._**

 **Kim Possible** \- rayos, no estoy acostumbrada a pelear por tan largo tiempo, qué se supone que deba hacer.

 ** _Mientras atacaba y esquivaba los ataques, en ese corto instante un soldado logro darle un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, haciendo que ella salga volando y choque contra un muro de rocas, tal fue el golpe que se quedo inmobil ya sin energias para pelear, fue que todos los soldados se lanzaron s terminar con ella._**

 **Kim Possible** \- aaahhh genial, esto esta mal que podria ser peor.

 ** _Cuando Kim se estaba rindiendo escucho una voz conocida._**

 **Shego** \- Kim... Kim, no te rindas, aun podemos vencerlos.

 ** _Kim se sorprendio al oir la voz de Shego, desperto de golpe y se puso de pie._**

 **Kim Possible** \- Shego, cómo puedo oir tu voz, donde te encuentras.

 **Shego** \- bueno estoy de camino a Míddleton, y soy portadora de un artefacto y mi deber desde ahora es estar a tu lado y protegert _e._

 **Kim Possible** \- entiendo, esa es la razón de que te escuche, Manna me dijo que cuando haya otros portadorez podria comunicarme con ellos, Shego necesito ayuda.

 **Sh** **ego** \- si lo se, mira arriba de ti.

 ** _Kim giro su cabeza hacia arriba y vio a Shego, acto seguido ella volo en picada hacia donde estaba Kim._**

 **Shego** \- gran Sekhmet dande la fuerza de mil rinocerontes.

 ** _Shego cayo, ocasionando un gran impacto e hiso que todo a su alrededor terminara hecho pedasos._**

 ** _Drakken vio con asombro que existia otro portador de un artefacto, de uno con gran poder a tal punto que se equiparada a las "Las Alas de Osiris"._**

 **Drakken** \- ésto no puede ser otro portador, aún que era de esperarace segun una profecía , cuando el elegido del artefacto del faraón aparezca, los demas artefactos buscaran a sus nuevos portadores, los cuales protegeran al mundo de la oscuridad.

No crei que uno de ellos aparcería tan pronto, esto complica las cosas.

Aún que, segun escritos antiguos, se rumorea que los que los artefacto fueron ocultos en distintas tierras distantes a Egipto, lo que significa que no apare eran otros portadores.

 ** _Drakken se quedo pensando unos segundos._**

 **Drakken** \- **_no me gusta la idea pero por ahora seria bueno retirarme, no por miedo claro, si no por que no solo esos artefectos son fuertes también el mio lo es, ya que estos tres artefactos son los mas poderosos_** ** _que hay... creo que primero vere como utiliza su artefacto._**

 ** _En el campo de batalla._**

 ** _Gracias a Shego, Kim pudo_** ** _salvarse aún que estaba mal herida._**

 **Kim Possible** \- gracias amor, suerte que llegaste a tiempo, pero me temo que ahora no soy de gran ayuda.

 **Shego** \- eso no sera problema.

 ** _Shego relizó un hechizo para que Kim recuperara sus fuersaz, pudo curar tosas sus heridas._**

 ** _Kim se levento y se preparo para continuar con la batalla, pero esta ves no estaba sola, esta ves tenia a Shego a su lado, juntas acabarían con el ejército oscuro._**

 **Kim Possible** \- estas lista para la batalla?

 **Shego** \- siempre estoy lista, quiero ver de que soy capas con el poder de este artefacto.

 ** _Kim y Shego se lanzaron a la batalla, las hordas del ejercito oscuro no eran ribales para ellas, poco a poco se abrieron paso, y llegar con Drakkem y detenerlo._**

 **Kim Possible** \- Shego debo darte las gracias por curar mis herida y recuperar energia.

 **Shego** \- no fue nada, sabes que haria lo que fuere necesario por ti.

 ** _Kim estaba feliz de que ahora Shego haga equipo con ella, de rivales a compañeras además eran una pareja._**

 **Kim Possible** \- lo se, ahora a acabar con esto y detener al Dr. Drakken.

 **Shego** \- claro acabemos con esto.

 ** _Kim y Shego llegaron con Drakken_**

 ** _y este les recibio con unos aplausos sarcásticos y un monologo de villano típico de el._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- vaya vaya, miren a quie tenemos aqui, si es nada menos que las que quieren salvar al mundo, las portadoras de esos artefactos, wue desde un principio debieron ser mios.

 **Kim gracias a su artefacto alero su voz para que paresca alguien mayor y respondio con firmeza.**

 **Kim Possible** \- no me gusta quecne digas portadora, prefieto que me llames... Lady Osiris.

 ** _Shego se dirigio a Drakken y tambien cambio su voz, para que no la reconosca._**

 **Shego** \- a mi tampoco me gusta prefiero que me llames... Zafira.

 ** _Drakken hiso una mueca y respondio._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- como ustedes digan, Lady Osiris y Zafira, creo que en esta parte comenzamos conbla pelea, estan preparadas para enfrentarme? se quecdonbfos contra uno, pero como se dice no se fien de las apariencias.

Z **afira** \- basta de charla, a pelear.

 ** _Lady Osiris y Zafira se abalanzaron sobre Drakken con una velocidad impresionante, pero el logro esquivar el ataque, varos golpes y patadas de parte de los tres, pero Drakken contaba con mas energia y fuerza, pudi recistir el ataque de ambas._**

 ** _Aún que poco tiempo des pues las dos estaban ganando ventaja a si que la mejor opción era dejar el combate por a_** ** _hora._**

 **Dr Drakken** \- debo decir que este combate es mejor de lo que imaginaba, me permitio saber de que era capaz en un combate, peto ahora es mejor wue me vaya de aqui.

 ** _Drakken trata de huir, peto Lady Odiris no eejara que ocurra._**

 **Lady Osiris** \- no dejare que huyas drbes reponder por todo lo que has hechi... Zafira no dejemos que escape.

Z **afira** \- de acuerdo, Shekmet dane la fuerza de un oso.

 ** _Zafira_** ** _estaba a punto de atrapat a Drakken peto el se las ingenio para poder escapar, lanzo un ataque ditigido a un lugar que estaba ciendo evacuado y con una sonrisa les dijo a las dos._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- já, ahora que harán, son ellos o yo, decidan pero no tienen mucho tiempo.

 **Lady Osiris** \- eres un maldito, Safira encárgate de el yo ire y detendre su ataque.

Z **afira** \- muy bièn, ve yo me encargo de el.

 ** _Kim se fue y Drakken hablo con ella y le dijo._**

 **Dr. Drakken** \- dudo que ella sola pueda con mi esfera de caos negro es muy potente.

 ** _Al oir esto Safira aprieta su agarré y responde._**

Z **afira** \- no sabes de lo que ella es capaz de hacer podra detener el ataque que lansaste.

 ** _Lady Osiris se dirigio a detener esa esfera gigantesca_** , **_volo hacia ella y la paro con sus manos, aúm principio parecia que estaba deteniendo su trayectoria_** **_sin embargo la fuerza de la esfera esra demaciado fuerte y la estaba empujando hacia atras._**

 **Lady Osiris** \- no puedo detenerla, es demaciado fuerte, peto eso no imports debo detenerla a cualquier costo.

 **Z _afira vio que Lady Osiris estaba en problemas, derepente escucho el eco de una risa desquiciada y volteo su mirada y Drakken ya no estaba asi que decide ayudar a Lady Osiris_**

 **Zafira** \- vine para ayudar.

 **Lady Osiris** \- y Drakken?

 **Zafira** \- escapo lo ciento no pude detenrlo, se desvaneció cuando me distraje.

 **Lady Osiris** \- no importa, ahora lo importante es proteger a las personas que esta ciendo evacuadas, des pues de esto buscaremos la msnera de volver a encontrarlo.

 ** _Con la fuerza que tenian lanzaron el ataque lejos de ese lugar, salvando a todas las personad de ese lugar._**

 **Zafira** \- lo logramos.

 **Lady Osiris** \- si es cierto, pero mira este lugar quedo casi dedtruido hayucha gente herida.

 **Zafira** \- bueno, logralos que no sea peor no crees?

 **Lady Osiris** \- si tienes razón, pero te dire algo, no importa lo que el haga tu y yo estaremos aqui, cuidando de estas personas para que no caigan en la oscuridad, por que sin importar lo que pace estremos ahí estaremos para que la luz vensa a la oscuridad.

 ** _Bueno chicos perdonnpor tardar mucho pero espero que les guste, a si me olvidava._**

 ** _Adelanto._**

 ** _El tiempo pasa y no se sabe de Drakken ni de su ejército asi que ellas dedican un tiempo para ellas y pensar en el futuro._**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo: Tiempo para las dos, una complicada pedida de mano._**

 ** _En cerio peron por tardar tanto peto creanme que ya no sera asi._**

 ** _Hasta otra bay._**


	12. Capítulo 12

**_Hola chicos aqui, estoy con este capítulo, espero les guste, así que al capítulo._**

 ** _Capítulo 12: un tiempo para las dos, una pedida de mano complicada._**

 ** _La batalla habia terminado, Drakken logró escapar, la mitad de Míddleton estaba destruida, se pudo evacuar a las personas de ese lugar por suerte no habia muertos_** **_las personas quedaron asombradas ante la aparición de esas dos grandes héroes que lucharon para que nadie saliera herido, tras esto Lady Osiris y Zafira se fueron del aquel lugar y regresaron a Egipto._**

 ** _Kim se destransformo al igual que Shego, Kim tomo su comunicador y hablo von Wade._**

 **Kim Possible** \- Wade dime que sabes donde se esconde Drakken, debemos detenerlo.

 ** _Pero Wade le da malas noticias a Kim._**

 **Wade** \- lo siento Kim pero no pude encontrar a Drakken, envíe drones a su antigua guarida pero ya no hay nada, esta totalmenre destruida, no hay rastro de el, no lo encuentro es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

 **Kim Possible** \- esto no puede ser, Wade manten una vigilancia en todo el mundo no puedo creer que haya desaparecido.

 **Wade** \- no te preocupes, yo me encargo, mantendre una vigilancia de 24 hrs.

 **Kim Possible** \- deacuerdo, mantenme informada si el aparece.

 **Wade** \- muy bien adios.

 **Kim Possible** \- bien, adios.

 ** _Shego noto que Kim estaba preocupada ya que Drakken fue dificil de vencer_**.

 **Shego** \- amor pasa algo, te noto algo, preocupada.

 ** _Kim estaba metida en sus pesamientos, que no escucha lo que Shego le dijo._**

 **Shego** \- cariño... calabaza... cabeza de zanahoria.

 ** _Kim reacciono a lo ultimo que dijo Shego y responde._**

 **Kim** **Possible** \- amor, sabes que no me gusta que me digan asi.

 **Shego** \- no respondiste las otras veces, tube que hacerlo.

 **Kim Possible** \- que pasa?

 **Shego** \- te dije, si estas preocupada por algo.

 **Kim Possible** \- si estoy preocupada, notaste que Drakken es fuerte al igual que nosotras, incluso creo que mas.

Detenerlo no va a ser facil, y mas ahora que no sabemos donde se esconde.

Pero lo que más me preocupa es que ataque, de forma inesperada y no podamos reaccionar rapidamente.

 ** _Shego se aserca a Kim la toma de las manos, se aserca mas a ella y le da un beso en los labios, un beso reconfortante que Kim necesitaba en ese momento y luego le dijo._**

 **Shego** \- tranquila se que podremos las dos lidiar con este tipo de problemas, además somos dos y el uno, sin importar donde se esconda o lo que planee, estaremos alli defendiendo a los que ataque.

 ** _Kim se apoyo en Shego la abrazo de la cintura y suspiro profundo._**

 **Kim Possible** \- tienes razón las dos podremos contra el, sin importar cual sea su motivo.

Bueno creo que es hora de regresar a casa y ocuparme de unos asuntos.

 **Shego** \- que asuntos amor?

 **Kim Possible** \- eso te lo dire llegando a Mídeleton sí, por ahora quiero deacansar.

 **Shego** \- lo que tu digas.

 ** _Un día des pues._**

 ** _Kim y Shego se preparaban para regresar a Míddleton, se despidieron de Manna, quien no solo fue una maestra para Kim si no una amiga mas que podia tener._**

 **Kim Possible** \- gracias por todo Manna, sin tí no se que habria podido hacer, gracias

 **Manna** \- no es nada mi señora gracias a que usted es la elegida era lo menos que podia hacer, se que usted y la señorita Shego podran con lo que venga.

Casi lo olvido, su misión por ahora es detener a ese tal Drakken y recuperar el Khopesh de Anubis a como de lugar.

 **Kim Pissible** \- a que te refieres que es nuestra misióm por ahora?

 **Manna** \- me temo que solo es el principio, ya que desde milenios atras un mal que esta por ahora dormido despertara y solo los siete que portan los artefactos podran detenerlo.

 ** _Kim y Shego se quedaron asustadas ante las palabras de Manna y surgia una pregunta._**

 **Kim Possible** \- y quien es ese mal dormido.

 **Manna** \- Orgód el destructor de mundos.

Una bestia mítica que a destruido a varios dioces al rededor del mundo, los ultimos que quedan son los dioces de Egipto y del Olimpo.

Solo los guerreros con artefactos hechos por dioces pueden detener a esta criatura y los ultimos artefactos que quedan son los de la sagrada corte del Faraón.

 **Kim Possible** \- esto es mas de lo que imagine.

 **Shego** \- es cierto, pero estamos las dos y por ahora eso basta, luego sabremos que hacer.

 **Kim Possible** \- tiebes razón, por ahora nuestra prioridad es detener a Drakken

Bueno, me gusto estar en Egipto, hasta que nos volvamos a ver Manna, hasta pronto.

 **Manna** \- hasta entonces.

 **Shego** \- hasta pronto y gracias por todo.

 ** _Kim y Shego toman un avión de regreso a Míddleton en el camino, Shego tiene curiosisad por saber que asuntos tiene que resolver Kim._**

 **Shego** \- cariño, que asuntos tienes que resolver al llegar a Míddleton?

 ** _Kim se mueve un poco de su asiento hacia la ventana y responde._**

 **Kim Possible** \- ya te dije que lo sabaras al llegar, no te lo dire ahora.

 ** _Shego cominza a molestar a Kim dando pequeños empujones_**

 **Shego** \- vamos dime que es, por favor dime.

 **Kim Possible** \- vaya que eres curiosa.

 **Shego** \- si lo soy ahora dime.

 **Kim Possible** \- te dije que no.

 ** _Shego sigue molestando a Kim, pero esta vez le hace cosquillas, para obligarla a decircelo._**

 **Shego** \- dale no seas mala dimelo ya si no lo haces no parare de molestarte.

 **Kim Possible** \- basta... jajajá no sigas... jajajá esta bien te lo dire, pero que niña mas molesta.

 **Shego** \- si lo soy, ahora dime.

 ** _Kim da un gran suspiro y responde._**

 **Kim Possible** \- esta bien, como sabes Drakken pienza que me a derrotado, en un principio crei que asi mi familia estaria a salvo, pero des pues de ver de lo que es capas Drakken, decidi que deben estar en un lugar fuera de Míddleton a salvo, seguros, tambien pence que si el descubre que tengo un artefacto usaria a mi familia para obtenerlo.

así que Shego tengo que pedirte algo.

 ** _Shego era conciente que si Drakken sabe que Kim tiene un artefacto y más si son las Alas de Osiris, la conseguiría sin importar el método._**

 **Shego** \- que quieres pedirme.

 ** _Cuando Kim iba a responder se sonrojo y le dijo._**

 **Kim Possible** \- vivamos juntas de ahora en adelante, co una pareja.

 ** _Shego se puso feliz de oir esto, en un principio se quedo con ella para proteger a su familia, pero ahora queria estar a su lado ser su chica, vivir como una pareja._**

 **Shego** \- entonces esto ya es cerio?

 **Kim Possible** \- si esto ya es cerio, que dices, aceptas, si o no.

 **Shego** \- claro que acepto, esto me pone muy feliz.

 **Kim Possible** \- muy bién entonces, dare una pequeña parada en mi casa para traer mis cosas a la tuya.

 ** _Horas mas tarde._**

 ** _Llegaron a Míddleton a media noche, pidieron un taxi y se dirigieron a la casa de Kim para recoger algunas de sus cosas._**

 **Kim Possible** \- llegamos.

 **Shego** \- ve y tómate tu tiempo, yo ire a mi mansión, regresare con mi auto para a recogerte, esta bién.

 **Kim Possible** \- claro, no hay problema.

 ** _Kim se dirigió a su casa, al entrar la vio totalmente oscura, por segurisad y la tranquilidad de Kim sus padres y hermanos se fueron a otra ciudad._**

 ** _Al encender la luz noto que todo estaba tapado con telas blancas, así que se fue a su habitación donde busco su mochila y una maleta para meter sus cosas, puso su ropa en la maleta y en su mochila todas sus cosas de la escuela_ y bajo a la sala principal y se quedo alli recordando las cosas que vivio junto con su familia.**

 ** _Minutos mas tarde Shego llego y entro a la casa, vio a Kim, ella esraba parada en medio de la sala, se le acercó y le dijo._**

 **Shego** \- amor ya estoy aqui, pasa algo?

 ** _Kim se volteo hacia Shego y estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, al ver esto Shego se aserca a Kim y le da un abrazo para consolarla._**

 **Shego** \- hey, que pasa Kimmie, por que estas asi.

 **Kim Possible** \- es que, no quiero dejar mi hogar, donde yo creci pero debo hacerlo.

 **Shego** \- tranquila, cuando todo esto termine podras regresar a esta casa con tu familia, ya veras que así sera.

 **Kim Possible** \- que haria yo sin ti, te amo Shego.

 **Shego** \- yo también te amo, mi dulce Kim.

 ** _En ese momento Kim y Shego se dan un beso._**

 ** _Des pues de esto las dos se van de aquel lugar a la masión de Shego._**

 ** _Kim se instala una ves que llegan, termiba de acomodar sus cosas y se dispone a descansar._**

 ** _Una nueva vida empieza para ella al lado de Shego, se pone a pensar que le deparara el futuro, tubo que dejar su cuidad a sus amigos y su familia esta en otra ciudad, por si fuera poco Ron aún no despertaba, pero sabia que pronto todo mejoraria, si detenia a Drakken._**

 ** _Meses mas tarde._**

 ** _Kim ya estaba en su ultimo año de preparatoria, la clases ya estaban comenzando, pero estaba en otra preparatotia llamanda "Black castle" en la ciudad de Ney York, gracias a las habilidades de su artefacto cambio su color de cabello y tono de voz._**

 ** _Su relación con Shego y era mas fuerte y estaban en un buen monento, todavía no sabian nada de Drakken, así que Shego aprobecho el momento para hacer algo especial para Kim, creyo que ya era el momento que estaba esperando, el de proponerle matrimonio._**

 ** _Todo debía ser perfecto, para sorprender a Kim._**

 **Shego** \- muy bién, todo debe salir como lo planee.

Primero: un auto recojera a Kim des pues de sus clases.

Mi restaurante estara totalmente vacio para que nadie nos moleste.

Segundo: un camino se iluminara para que ella lo siga una ves que llege a su destino, yo estare esperando con una mesa preparada para cenar.

Tercero: des pues de una buena cena, un delicioso víno, empezaré un pequeño discurso y sacare una pequeña caja y le dire "si me haria el honor de ser mi esposa"... espero que diga que si, ufff estoy muy nerviosa... solo espero que todo salga bién.

 ** _Minutos más tarde._**

 ** _Kim ya habia terminado sus clases y esperaba a Shego, pero esta ves una persona que trabajaba_** **_para Shego la estaba esperando._**

 ** _El se acerco y dijo._**

 **Isaac** \- señorita Kim, mi nobre es Isaac, trabajo para la señorita Sonia me pidio que la recoja y la lleve a su restaurante.

 ** _Kim se sorprende por ver que Shego no vino por ella, penso que algo andaba mal asi que sube al auto y se va al restaurante._**

 ** _Algumos minutos des pues ella se encuentra en la enrtrada._**

 **Isaac** \- La señorita Sonia la esta esperando adentro pase sin precupaciones.

 **Kim Possible** \- deacuerdo y gracias por traerme.

 ** _Kim entra en el resturante, al adentrarse mas nota wue las luces estan apagadas, pero un camino se ilumina ante ella, al ver esto Kim s_ _e queda impresionada y decide seguir el camino._**

 ** _Kim va avanzando cuando llega a su destino, Shego esta esperandola con una mesa muy bién arreglada y ademas Shego lleva un bestido muy hermoso de color verde y negro, Kim al ver a Shego tan hermosa le pregunta._**

 **Kim Possible** \- te ves muy hermosa pero, que es todo esto?

 ** _Shego le responde._**

 **Shego** \- bueno estos dias, estas bajo mucha presión, no solo por tus estudios, si no también por Drakken de quien al momento no sabemos nada de el.

Así que se me ocurrió la idea de preparar algo para ti, para que te relajes.

 ** _Kim se rie y le responde_**

 ** _Kim Possible_** \- es cierto, esta presión me esta matando, te agradesco por esto, bueno cenamos?

 **Shego** \- claro que si.

 ** _Shego acomoda a Kim en su asiento y se disponen a cenar._**

 ** _Disfrutan de una deliciosa_** ** _cena._**

 **Kim** **possible** \- la cena estubo deliciosa.

 **Shego** \- si estubo perfecta.

 ** _Mientras disfrutaban de un buen víno, Shego se preparo para hacer la pregunta sin antes dar su pequeño discurso._**

 **Shego** \- Kim, mi dulce y pequeña Kim, desde el día que supe que estaba enamorada de ti, no pude pensar en otra cosa, y cuando tu me correspondiste me hiciste la persona mas felíz del mundo.

Ya paso tiempo de nuestra relación asi que creo que es momento de preguntarte una cosa muy importante.

 ** _Shego se paro y se dirigio hacia Kim y ella penso._**

 **Kim Possible** \- _no puede ser, me lo va a pedir._

 ** _Kim se emocionó mas cuando Shego se arodillo frente a ella, des pues saco una pequeña caja y en su interior un bello anillo de diamante conn incrustacuones de rubí y zafiro_**

 ** _que hacia que se vea mas hermoso._**

 ** _Y fue entonces que Shego hizo la pregunta._**

 **Shego** \- Kim, me harias el gran honor de ser mi esposa?

 ** _A lo que Kim con lagrimas en los ojos de felicidad reponde._**

 **Kim Possible** \- si, sí, claro que sí, te amo y quiero estar con tigo para siempre.

 ** _Shego se puso muy contenta con la respuresta de Kim, la tomo por la cintura, la levamto y le dio un gran beso, el cual Kim corespindio._**

 **Kim Possible** \- el anillo es muy hermoso, debo decir que me dejaste muy sorprendida Shego me encanto la sorpresa.

Pero ahora debes hacer algo muy dificil, es decir las dos.

 ** _Shego ante tal afirmación le pregunta a Kim._**

 **Shego** -a que te refieres con eso

 **Kim Possible** \- bueno, me refiero a que debemos decirle a mi familia que me voy a comprometer con tigo.

 ** _Shego traga saliva muy fuerte y un poco asustada le responde._**

 **Shego** \- no solo sera dificil si no que también sera peligroso... y si mejor voy como Sonia, no creo que a ella la rechacen.

 **Kim Possible** \- nó, yo quiero que vaya Shego, por que es de quien me enamore, es a ella a quien yo amo, es ella quien me conquisto, es ella la unica dueña de mi corazón, asi que debes ser tu lo entiendes.

 ** _Shego no tiene otra alternativa, pero ella se preguntaba como seria para sus padres ver que esta enamorada de una villana, que trabajaba para Drakken, como seria ber que ella cambio por que ama a Kim._**

 **Shego** \- deacuerdo, si tu lo dices, entonces cual es el plan.

 ** _Kim se quedo pensando unos segundos buscando la manera de que sus padres aceptaran ver a Shego,_ _luego se le ocurrio algo._**

 **Kim Possible** \- lo tengo, voy a vicitar a mis padres mañana y les dire que al dia siguiente vendra alguien para conocerlos, les dire que es mi pareja y quiere presentarce formalmente, asi no sabran quien es hasta que tu llegues, entendiste.

 **Shego** \- si lo entendi, bueno eso significa que debo prepararne para ver a mis fururos suegros... hay debo admitir que esoy asustada.

 ** _Al día siguiente, Kim fue a visitar a sus padres, ellos estaban instalados en la ciudad de Atlanta._**

 ** _Es donde ahora reciden, horas mas tarde Kim llega a la casa de sus padres._**

 **Kim Possible** \- mamá, papá, estoy aqui vine a vicitarlos.

 ** _Cuando Kim dice esto su madre da un salto de alegria y le dice_**

 **Dra. Possible** \- que alegria, mi pequeña esta en casa.

 **Kim Possible** \- mamá ya no soy una niña para que me digas eso.

 **Dra. Possible** \- para mi, siempre seras mi dulce pequeña

 ** _Poco des pues su padre va saludarla._**

 **Dr. Possible** \- Kimmie, a que se debe esta agradable sorpresa

 **Kim Possible** \- bueno les tengo que contar algo.

 ** _Su madre se dirije a ella y pregunta._**

 **Dra. Possible** \- y que es eso que nos contaras.

 **Kim Possible** \- bueno, debo decir que estoy saliendo con alguien.

 **S _us padres etan muy contentos Kim ya tiene pareja._**

 ** _Su madre le pregunta._**

 **Dra Possible** \- de verdad? y como es, que hace, de donde es.

 ** _Kim respondio, pero estaba con un poco de miedo._**

 **Kim Possible** \- preguntaselo tu misma, mañana vendra a casa para conocerlos.

 ** _Sus padres quedan en Shok al saber que vendria mañana._**

 **Dra Possible** \- cómo que mañana, no puede ser, debo salir y hacer algunas compras, y preparar todo para mañana, debemos de ordenar la casa, hay tanto que hacer.

 ** _El padre de Kim estaba un poco enojado ya que no hablo de_** ** _esto, que hera muy importante._**

 **Dr. Possible** \- Kimmie cariño, debiste hablarnos de esto con mas anticipación no crees?

 **Kim Possible** \- lo ciento papá, pero no tenia el tiempo suficiente para decircelos antes.

 **Dr. Possible** \- bueno ya no importa.

 **Dra. Possible** \- tu papá tiene razón, asi que, ayudame vamos de compras al super mercado y tener todo preparado para su llegada.

 ** _En aquel momento, la madre de Kim ve su mano y en el hay un anillo muy bonito, al verlo grita de felicidad._**

 **Dra. Possible** \- aaaaaaahhh, que hermoso anillo, no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven.

 ** _Kim se pone nerviosa, ocultandola con una sonrisa, y su madre decide saber de donde salio tan hermoso anillo._**

 **Dra. Possible** \- mi pequeña Kim no me digas que te lo dio...

 ** _Kim interumpe a su madre respondiendo con rapides._**

 **Kim Possible** \- si, si, si, me lo dio, preparo una sorpresa con una cena deliciosa y fue cuando me lo dio.

Es por eso que quiere venir a verlos.

 **Dra. Possible** \- no se diga mas al súper mercado.

 ** _El padre de Kim parecia un poco reacio a la idea de que Kim se casara._**

 **Dr. Possible** \- no crees hija que es muy pronto para que piences en casarte, además todavia estas en preparatoria, es tu ultimo año.

 ** _Kim sabia que su padre no estria deacuerdo con la idea de que su hija se casara, a que padre le gusta eso, pero tenia que hacerce a la idea de que algun día pasaria._**

 **Kim Possible** \- se que tienes razón papá pero, la verdad es que estabamos pensado en hacerlo cuando me gradue de preparatoria la verdad no quiero esperar mas.

 ** _El papá de Kim suspiro fuerte y dijo._**

 **Dr. Possible** \- como tu digas, es tu decisión y la respetaremos.

 ** _Kim abraso a sus padres y con lagrimas de felicidad les dijo._**

 **Kim Possible** \- gracias a los dos, son los mejores padres del mundo.

 ** _Al día siguiente._**

 ** _Kim y su familia prepararon todo para la llegada de la pareja de Kim, mientras tanto._**

 ** _Shego estaba en su masión, terminando de darce un baño, luego escojio la ropa que se pondria, se preparo tomo su auto deportivo_** , **_Kim le habia dejado la dirección de la casa de sus padres, de camino compro flores para darcelas a Kim y una caja de chocolates"lo tipico"_**

 ** _Mientras tanto, Kim estaba en su habitación totalmente asustada no sabia como iban a reaccionar sus padres cuando sepan que su pareja es Shego._**

 ** _En aquel momento su mamá entro a su habitación, para ver como estaba._**

 **Dra. Possible** \- cariño por que estas tan nerviosa, no creo que debas estar asi, seguramente el debe ser un buen chico.

 ** _Kim tubo que afrontar lo que le dijo su madre._**

 **Kim Possible** \- en realidad mamá no es un chico mi pareja, en realidad es... una chica.

 ** _Su mamá se quedo atonita a la respuesta de Kim, en un principio creyo que se referia a un chico y que este era Ron, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando dijo que era una chica._**

 **Dra. Possible** \- debo decir que me dejaste sorprendida, crei que estabas saliendo con Ron, que paso?

 **Kim Possible** \- bueno tendre que explicartelo, yo tambien crei que me gustaba Ron, así que lo intentamos, una noche fuimos a un lugar con una vista hermosa y casi des pues de una hora de esperar, Ron tomó valor y nos dimos un beso, sin envargo no me gusto nada, tiempo des pues, me di cuenta que no sentia nadap por el, no tenia el valor de mentirle así que terminamos, por suetre esto no afecto nuestra buena amistad, des pues de algun tiempo, Ron tubo suerte con Monique al principio no lo podia creer pero su relación se asia mas fuerte y se hicieron novios.

Por mi parte me enamore de una chica de la cual no crei que lo haria pero lo hice y debo decir que me conquisto y ahora es la persona mas impirtante en mi vida.

 ** _Esto dejo asombrada a su mamá, asi que le pregunto._**

 **Dra Possible** \- deacuerdo, pero quiero saber quien es esa chica que conquisto tu corazón.

 ** _Cuando hiso esta pregunta, Kim se quedo callada durante dos minutos, luego respiro profundo y decidio decircelo._**

 **Kim Possible** \- bién te lo dire, la persona de quien me enamore es... Shego.

 ** _Al escuchar ese nombe su mamá se quedo helada y des pues pego un grito._**

 **Dra. Possible** \- Queeeeé...

 ** _Kim reacciono rapidamente para tapar la boca de su mamá._**

 **Kim Possible** \- mamá por favor no grites asi.

 **Dra. Possible** \- como quires que no grite, estas diciendome que de todas las personas que hay en el mondo, precisamente te enamoras de ella? des pues de ver lo que ha hecho Drakken, como podemos estar seguras de que no te esta engañando, que todo esto es una farsa.

 **Kim Possible** \- es la verdad, al ver en que se convirtio, se alejo de el y de no ser por ella no habria despertado el poder de este artefacto, ella estubo a mi lado y me protegio, incluso ahora es poseedora de un artefacto, su misión es protegerme a toda costa.

Seguramente nos viste a las dos el las noticias, cuando Drakken intento destruir Míddleton.

L ** _a madre de Kim recordo aquel suceso, al ver a su hija y a alguien mas, tratando de detener a Drakken._**

 **Dra. Possible** \- es verdad si las vi, adenas quiero saber cuantos años tiene creo que es mucho mayor que tu Kim.

 **Kim Possible** \- bueno en realidad no me lleva por mucho, ya cumplire 19 y ella tiene 24, esa es su edad.

Por favor mamá, ella es muy importante para mi y quiero que sea parte de mi familia, la amo como más que cualquier otra cosa.

 ** _La mamá de Kim al ver y oir como hablaba de Shego, noto que de verdad estaba enamorada de ella._**

 **Dra. Possible** \- esperemos que asi sea, no me imagino cual sera la reacción de tu padre cuando se entere de esto.

 ** _Minutos mas tarde, Shego ya se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de los padres de Kim._**

 **Sh** **ego** \- bueno, ya estoy aqui, no puedo rendirme, que tenga que pasar lo que tenga que pasar.

 ** _Shego toco el timbre, Kim y su mamá supieron que era ella, asi que Kim bajo para abrile la puerta._**

 **Kim Possible** \- bienbenida, oye eso es para mi?

 ** _Kim vio que shego tenia un eamo de flores, esean rosas rojad y tambirn traia una caha de chocolates._**

 **Shego** \- si son para ti, espero que esto te guste.

 **Kim Possible** \- bueno si me gusta, ahora biene lo difícil, pasa.

 ** _Kim tomó las flores y la caja, entraron y sus padres estaban esperanso, cuando el padre de Kim vio a Shego se puso muy serio, y estaba sorprendido de verla._**

 **Dr. Possible** \- Kim cariño nos quieres explicar que hace Shego aqui?

 ** _Kim estaba aterrada, pero se puso firme y dijo._**

 **Kim Possible** \- mamá, papá, quiero presentarles a Shego, ella es mi pareja.

 ** _El padre de Kim estaba totalmente en Shok._**

 **Dr. Possible** \- vamos debe ser una broma.

 ** _Vio que Kim estaba seria lo que quiso decir que no era broma._**

 ** _Antes de que alguirn diga algo, los hermanos de Kim regresaban de sus clases._**

 **Jim** \- mamá ya estamos en casa.

 **Tim** \- si ya estamos aqui.

 ** _Cuando fueron a la sala lo prinero que vieron era a su hermana y se quedaron sin habla._**

 **Kim Possible** \- hola bi tontos, me extrañaron?

 ** _Tim respondio con un poco de sarcasmo._**

 **T** im- si, claro te extrañamos.

 **Kim Possible** \- vaya, esperaba una bienbenida mas ca...

 ** _Kim Fue interrunpida, po que sus hermanos dieron un brinco hacia ella y con lagrimas en los ojos le dijeron._**

 **Tim** \- claro que te extrañamos tonta.

 **Jim** \- te echamos de menos, no teniamos a quien molestar.

 **Kim Possible**

\- yo tambien los extrañe, espero que no hayan hecho ninguna travesura.

 ** _Aun que era muy lindo el reencuentro, el padre de Kim tubo que interunpirla._** **Dr. possible** \- Kim tenemos que hablar.

 **Ki** **m Possible** \- es cierto.

 **Dr. Possible** \- Shego, Kim tomen haciento.

 ** _En aquel momento, los hernanos de Kim se dieron cuenta que Shego esta hai._** **Jim** \- que esta hacirndo ella aqui?

 **Kim Possible** \- luego se los explico, por ahora vayan a su habitación, deacuerdo.

 ** _Tim y Jim se fueron, asi que se dusponian a hablar seriamente._** **Dr. Possible** \- cientence por favor.

 ** _Todos estaban en una cituación dificil_** , el padre de Kim noto que su esposa no estaba sorprendida por lo sucedido.

 **Dr. Possible** \- cariño, tu ya sabias de esto.

 ** _Ve a su esposo y le responde._** **Dra. Possible** \- bueno, no lo sabia hasta ase onos minutos atras, antes que llege Shego.

 **Dr. Possible** \- descuerdo, Kim explicame con detalle como fue que te enamoraste de ella y espero Shego que todo esto no sea una mentira.

 ** _Kim estaba totslmente asustada y ni que decir de Shego, pero ella hablo primero._** **Shego** \- le aseguro que lo que lo que ciento por ella es real.

 ** _Kim des pues de que Shego hablara, ella lo hiso._** **Kim Possible** \- tienes razón papá, te explicaremos todo.

 ** _Kim empezo a explicarles todo a sus padre, bueno, a su papá, le dijo como fue que ella se enamoro de Kim y Shego de ella, Shego tambien expluco las razobes de que se apartara de Drakken pnr lo que sa habia conbertido, ademas tubieron que decir que ya vivian juntas._** ** _Shego des pues hablo de lo que descubrieron de Kim, sobre su pasado ancestral, a lo que la mamá de Kim tubo que hablat sobre eso tambien, ya que no le habeia dicho sobre esto antes, por que era un secreto hasta encontrar al elegido que poetaria el artefacto._** ** _La sorpresa de su padre fue enorne, Shego apeovecho el momento para decir que ella era tambien oirtadora de un artedacto y que su misión desde ahora era proteger a Kim._** ** _Luego de u a hora de charla el padre de Kim se quedo pensativo, y decidio hablar._** **Dr. Possible** \- Kim cariño lleba a Shego a tu habitación tu madre y yo nesecetiamos hablar a solas de todo esto que acava de pasar.

 **Kim Possible** \- claro papá, Shego ven con migo.

 **Shego** \- claro.

 **Kim llevo a Shego a su habitacuón donde Shego de cento en la cama de Kim, miebtras ella caminaba de un lado al otro, tanto era su nerviososmo que empeso a morderce las uñas, Shego al ver esto trata de calmarla.** **Shego** \- calma mi amor, ten un poco de fe, todo saldra bien.

 **Kim Possible** \- creeme es lo que quiciera, pero no puedo estoy demaciado asustada.

 ** _De pronto tocaron la puerta de Kim, al abrirlo vio que eran sus hermanos._** **Kim Possible** \- ustedes que hacen aqui.

 **Tim** \- tranquila solo queriamos ver como estabas, escuchamos toda la conversación.

 **Kim Possible** \- eso no se hace, debian estar en su habitación, buno que se va hacer.

 ** _Los hermanos de Kim vieron a Shego y la saludaron._** **Tim** \- hola Shego gusto en verte, no nos presentaron formalmente, mi nombre es Tim.

 **Jim** \- y el mio es Jim.

 **Shego** \- un placer conocerlos.

 **Tim** \- bueno Kim esperabamos que nos presentaras a tu novia, pero creo que estas muy tensa.

 ** _Kim se calma un poco y se disculpa con sus hermanos._** **Kim Possible** \- perdon chicos, tienen razón estoy muy tensa por esta cituación, pero bueno que opinan ustedes.

 **Jim** \- sinceramente, creo que te apoyamos.

 **Tim** \- es cierto no importa de quien te enamores, lo que importa es que seas feliz con la persona que amas.

 **Jim** \- además, vemos a Shego que fue antes una villana y ahora es de los buenos creo que esta genial, es muy asombrosa y linda no cabe duda por que te enamoraste de ella.

 ** _Shego se sonrojo ante tales alagos._** **Shego** \- basta chicos, estoy sonrojada por tantos alagos.

 ** _En ese momento Los hermanos de Kim se acercaron a Shego y la abrasaron luego le dijeron._** **Tim** \- creo que seria genial tenerte en la familia.

 **Jim** \- estoy deacuerdo, asi que les deseamos surte, esperando que nuestros padres te acepten.

 **Shego** \- gracias chicos es lo que nosotras esperamos.

 ** _La mamá de Kim entro a la habitación y vio que se estaban conocirndo y platicando._** **Dra. Possible** \- vaya, veo que ya conociste a los gemelos, Kim, Shego, bajen a la sala, ya tenrmos una respuesta.

 ** _Con esas palabras Kim y Shego eataban mas aterradas que nunca._** **Kim Possible** \- esta bien, ya estarenos abajo.

 ** _Kim y Shego estaban en la sala frente a los futuros suegros de Shego, si es que lo serian, el momento de la verdad llego._** **Dr Possible** \- Kim, mi pequeña y dulce Kim, no puedo creer cuanto has crecido, sabia que algun día pasaria esto, el dia en que te casarias y dejaras el nido para formar tu propia familia, pero debo abmitir que me sorprendio a quien elegiste, no te estamos jusgando por que te enamoraste de una chica, si no por que ella era una villana que trabajaba con Drakken, pero al oir como hablabas de ella y ella de ti, comprendi que eras feliz a su lado, u si tu eres feliz nosotros tambien asi que.

 ** _Kim y Shego estanan emocionada con las palabras de el._** **Dr Possible** \- Shego bienbenida a la damilia.

 ** _Kim Pego un grito de alegria y se lanzo hacia sus padres y le dijo._** **Kim Possible** \- aaaaaaahhh, gracias a los dos, en cerio don los mejores padres del mundo.

 **Dra. Possible** \- Shego ven tu tambien, deja que te demos un abraso y las felicitemos por quedentro de un año se casaran.

 ** _Bueno chicos este capítulo ha sido muy largo, pero espero les haya gustado, un capítulo dedicado 100% al ship que le gusta y que a mi tambien me gusta, des pues de capítulos de aventura y fantacia, creo que esperaban un capítulo asi a cierto me olvidaba de algo._** ** _Adelanto._** ** _La felicidad llega para Kim y Shego,pero no durara mucho tiempo, des pues de desaparcer Drakken esta preparando un plan para su conquista mundial, pero para ello debe exterminar a Lady Osieis y Zafiara de su camino._** ** _En el próximo capítulo._** ** _Plan malebolo, la maquinación de Drakken._** ** _Personajes no son mios y ya saben lo demas._** ** _Hasta otro capítulo._**


	13. Capitulo 13

**_Hola lectores, perdon por tardar, pero aquí esta un nuevo capítulo_** , ** _espero sea de su agrado_** , ** _sin mas que decir al capitulo._**

 ** _Capitulo 13: plan malévolo, la maquinación de Drakken._**

 ** _Kim y Shego estaban felices ya que drentro de un año se casarian._**

 ** _Shego estaba lloramdo de alegria, sabia que por fin tendria aquello que mas anhelaba en el mundo, tener una familia, y vivir una vida normal sin tener que ser una villana que lo unico que queria era derrotar a Kim Possible, pero ahora seria su esposa, su bién mas preciado._**

 ** _Por su patre Kim, vio el futuro que le esperaba, sin importar lo que venga, estaria al lado de Shego, aquella mujer de cabello oscuro, sabia que Shego la amaria por el resto de su vida y así también lo haria Kim._**

 ** _La charla continuo entre risas y anegdotas, por lo cual Kim y Shego se quedaron, por fin tenian algo bueno en su vida, pero no seria lo unico que pasaria._**

 ** _Ya muy tarde en la noche, Kim y Shego dormian juntas, Kim estaba acomodada en los brazos de Shego y cuando estaba a punto de dormir, su celular sono._**

 ** _Vio el nombre de Wade y respondio._**

 **Kim Possible** \- hola Wade... no crees que ya es tarde para que me estes llamando?

 **Wade** \- Hola, sí lo se pero esto te gustara, te tengo buenas noticias, Ron desperto.

 ** _Kim se levanto de pronto y con alegria dijo._**

 **Kim Possible** \- no bromees, es cierto Ron despetto.

 **Wade** \- claro que sí, desperto esta misma tarde, le hicieron algunos estudios y parece que esta bién, ya esta en su casa.

 **Kim Possible** \- que bueno, me gustaria visitarlo.

 ** _Shego no sabia de que estaba ablando Kim con Wade así que pregunta._**

 **Shego** \- amor que pasa, tanto griterio me va a dejar sorda.

 **Kim Possible** \- lo ciento amor, es que Wade me dio una buena noticia, Ron por fín desperto.

 **Shego** \- vaya, así que el bufo... perdon, Ron ya desperto, que bueno y como se encuentra.

 **Kim Possible** \- ya esta mejor esta en su casa ahora, espera un momento.

 ** _Kim le pidio a Wade que haga una video llamada para que Shego sepa todo lo que paso y el acepto._**

 **Wade** \- hola Shego, como estas.

 **Shego** \- Hola Wade, estoy muy feliz con Kim, además tenemos que decirte algo y es que le propuse matrimonio y ella acepto, dentro de un año nos casaremos.

 ** _Wade se sorprende ante la noticia._**

 **Wade** \- vaya noticia, me alegro por ustedes y les deseo lo mejor.

Bueno, como saben Ron ya desperto, ahora esta en su casa, no pude decirte esto más antes ya que fui a su casa a visitarlo, le conte todo lo que paso incluido con tigo Kim, Ron no espera el momento de ver a su mejor amiga.

 **Kim Possible** \- sí, quiero verlo ya, pero como esta Monique, y sus padres

 **Wade** \- ella esta muy feliz de que su novio haya despertado, no se aparto de el hasta que desperto y en cuanto a sus padres, estan muy felices de que ya este mejor.

A decir verdad Ron no espera para poder verte.

 **Shego** \- es bueno que ya este mejor, pero para poder vicitarlo debemos ser precavidos, no sabemos donde esta Drakken y aún que no sepa ya de nosotras, no significa que este esperando un descuido que nos ponta en peligro.

 **Kim Possible** \- es verdad... pero veremos la forma de vicitarlo lo mas pronto posible, por ahora te agradesco que me hayas dado esa noticia y por cierto no le digas a Ron de que me casare, sere yo quien se lo diga, bueno ya es tarde mandale saludos de mi parte y de Shego hasta pronto Wade.

 **Wade** \- no te preocupes, yo le mando tus saludos, descansa Kim, Shego, de nuevo felicisades por su compromiso, hasta pronto.

 **Shego** \- descansa Wade, adios.

 **Kim Possible** \- todo parece ir muy bién, nó crees?

 **Shego** \- solo espero que sea así de aquí en adelante... bueno ya es tarde a dormir.

 **Kim Possible** \- sí, a dormir.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente._**

 ** _Kim y Shego se despiden de la familia y regresan a Ney York, para seguir con su vida diaria, pero ahora tenian que pensar en los preparativos de la boda._**

 ** _No había tiempo que perder, Kim tenia que buscar su vestido de novia y por su parte Shego, saver si estara de vestido o sí estara de traje._**

 ** _Al regresar a su_** ** _preparatoria, Kim no aguantó las ganas de presumir de su anillo a sus conpañeras, ellas reaccionaron como todas las chicas lo hacen al ver un anillo tan hermoso, le preguntaron si estaba comprometida, ella dijo que si, pero no dijo con quien lo estaba._**

 ** _Mientras tanto._**

 ** _En algun lugar del mar Mediterráneo._**

 ** _Drakken encontro una ciudad sumergida la cual utilizaría como su nueva guarida secreta, con sus nuevos soldados se instalo en aquel lugar, ahora no habría forma de que lo encontrarán, tiempo después_** ** _, se entero que Global Justice habría sido disuelta y que no se sabia nada de la adolescente Kim Possible ni tampoco nada sobre su antigua secuas Shego._**

 ** _De cierta forma estaba feliz por eso, dejo a su amigo Ron casi muerto tambien dejo mal heridas a Shego y a Betty, pero... luego aparecieron Lady Osiris y Zafira, quienes ahora eran su obstáculo para conquistar el mundo, tenia que acabar con ellas, pero el solo no podia necesitaba de otros para vencerlas, sus nuevos soldados, no se podian medir en fuerza a las dos._**

 **Dr.** **Drakken** \- _que es lo que puedo hacer, necesito más... ya se que hacer, buscare personas faciles de manipular, gente que crea que les han quitado todo, gente que quiera poder para vengarce de quienes les hicieron daño, sera facil lavarles el cerebro y que crean que yo soy su salvador y que quien trate de detenerne, sean ellos quienes peleen para mi, Drakkem eres un genio_.

 _Y además... que mejor lugar para buscar, justamente donde encontre este artefacto, Egipto._

Gálata, Gálata donde estas.

 ** _Uno de sus soldados acude al llamaso de su amo._**

 **Gálata** \- si mi señor que se le ofrece.

 **Dr. Drakken** \- saldre de viaje, quiero que supervises todo aquí, a mi regreso quiero todo lo que se ha hecho, entendido.

 **Gálata** \- como usted ordene mi señor.

 **Dr. Drakken** \- pronto el mundo estara sumido en el caos, y nada ni nadie va a detenerme.

 ** _Bueno chicos hasta aqui este capítulo, el siguiente va a ser largo asi que prepárense por que lo dividire en dos partes._**

 ** _Además quiero contarles que en este mes estoy de aniversario, hace un año este mismo mes fue la primera vez que hice un fic y es este justanente_** , ** _en el futuro habra mas fic, y espero que mas gente los lea._**

 ** _Á sí debo dejar esto._**

 ** _Adelanto._**

 ** _Drakken va a Egipto, para buscar subordinados que sean sus generales y de esa forma parar a las dos nuevas heroes que se interponen en su caimo._**

 ** _En el proximo capitulo._**

 ** _La brigada del caos parte 1._**

 ** _los personajes no son mios y ya saben el resto._**

 ** _Hasta otro capítulo._**


	14. Capitulo 14

**_Hola lectores ya hace bastante tiempo que no subo un nuevo capítulo, pero aquí esta, tratare de no tardar demasiado._**

 ** _Sin más que agregar comencemos._**

 ** _Capítulo 14: La brigada del caos parte 1_**.

 ** _La alegría se apoderaba de Kim y Shego que se casarían y estarían juntas para siempre._**

 ** _Kim tenia que ver que estilo seria su vestido, clásico, moderno o se tomaría el tiempo de personalizarlo, por su parte_** ** _Shego no sabia si usar un vestido o un traje para ese día especial, pero llegado el momento sabrá cual escoger._**

 ** _Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano._**

 ** _a las afueras de Egipto._**

 ** _Un_** ** _a chica de cabello negro y muy linda corría con desesperación tratando de escapar de unos hombres, que querían atraparla por que había robado un pedazo de pan y 5 manzanas._**

 ** _la chica en cuestión logro evadirlos y salir viva de aquel lugar._**

 ** _La razón por que había robado era para llevar comida a sus tres pequeños hermanos, quienes sufrían sin poder comer como los demás por que?... simple eran pobre._**

 ** _Sus padres murieron tiempo atrás y la hija mayor juro ante su madre moribunda que haría lo que fuera por sus hermanos._**

 ** _Ella y sus hermanos eran hijos de un gran comerciante, pero debido a la envidia que generaba fue traicionado por gente en quien confiaba, a consecuencia de esto su madre, ella y sus hermanos fueron expulsados de una ciudad, además su madre fue acusada injustamente por la muerte de su esposo._**

 ** _Le dijeron que si regresaba la natarian._**

 ** _Desde aquel momento fueron repudiados por toda la gente de aquel lugar, trataron de buscar ayuda con conocidos y amigos pero ellos les dieron la espalda, toda esta desgracia provocó la muerte de su madre y tener que convertirse en una ladrona para dar de comer a sus hermanos._**

 ** _su nombre era Nailah._** ** _Cierto día salio a dar un paseo por la ciudad de Efira lugar donde podía robar con facilidad ya que venían turistas de todas partes y también habría puestos de comida, esta sería una oportunidad para llevar a sus hermanos un poco mas de comida y tal vez poder comer ella después de tres días sin poder comer bien_**.

 **Nailah-** _esta es mi oportunidad de poder llevar mas comida esta vez y ver a mis pequeños hermano por primera ves felices._

 ** _Nailah se dirigió a un puesto de frutas donde pudo extraer 5 manzanas como ya era costumbre, después iría por comida, llevo las frutas a un escondite donde nadie pudiera encontrarlas._**

 ** _Luego fue por comida, se acercó a un puesto y ya estaban listas las órdenes, Nailah tenía que ocasionar una distracción, para su suerte un señor vendía gallinas y tenia las necesarias para llevar a cabo su plan._**

 **Nailah-** esas gallinas pueden servirme como distracción.

 ** _Lo que hizo en aquel momento, fue quitar uno de los soportes que sostenía la caja de las gallinas, esto provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y las gallinas empezaran a corretear por todos lados asustando a la gente que estaba en aquel lugar, ese fue el momento de llevarse la comida en medio de la confusión._**

 ** _Luego de todo ese ajetreo, el cocinero se dio cuenta que faltaba dos ordenes listas para llevar, no sabia que paso cuando vio en dirección a una chica que corría con lo que lo que había preparado, grito ladrona y unos cuatro hombres la persiguieron._**

 ** _Trataron de alcanzarla pero logró escapar o eso creyó._**

 ** _Justo cuando estaba cerca de su escondite un hombre la sujeto de un brazo y la tiro al suelo, los demás llegaron y la rodearon para que no pueda escapar._**

 **Hombre enojado** \- creíste que escaparías, ja ahora

tenemos y vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho, pequeña ladrona.

 ** _Nailah estaba acorralada, pero eso no impidió que se defendiera, trato y trato pero al final la sometieron._**

 ** _Fue entonces que la mente de estos hombre pensaran cosas atroces de que hacerle a esta joven._**

 **Hombre furioso-** creo que debemos divertirnos con ella ustedes que creen?.

 ** _Los demás solo reían en señal de que estaban se acuerdo, así que empezaron a romper su ropa y ella estaba en un intento fallido de protegerse._**

 ** _Odiaba estar así, odiaba ser una ladrona, odiaba que la gente solo viera en ella y en sus hermanos a unos inútiles y ladrones, pero en aquelaquel momento cuando se rindió un hombre con un manto aparecio todo cambiaría._**

 **???** \- ustedes que creen que hacen con esa chica.

 ** _El hombre misterioso se acercaba poco a poco donde ellos estaban._**

 **Hombre furioso-** vete de aquí no es asunto tuyo, por que si no te largas te mataremos.

 ** _pero aquel hombre misterioso siguio asercandose mientras seguía hablando._**

 **???** \- no claro que no ustedes serán los que morirán aquí.

 ** _El homhombre que le dio la advertencia se lanzo sobre el para atacarlo, intento que fue esquivado, por su parte el hombre misterioso, lo tomo por es cuello y una luz negra envolvió al otro y empezó a pudrirse hasta morir, los otros se asustaron de esto y dejaron a la chica._**

 ** _El hombre misterioso se hacerco a ella le acarició la cabeza y le dijo._**

 **???** \- pobre niña, te quitaron todo, los que Creíste amigos te dieron la espalda, el mundo te dio la espalda y ahora estas sufriendo.

 ** _Entre llantos Nailah le pregunto._**

 **Nailah-** como es que sabes de esto.

 ** _A lo que el responde._**

 **???** \- lo veo en tus ojos, sabes te daré la oportunidad de poderte vengar de quienes te hicieron daño, hacer que paguen por sus errores, que dices te animas?

 **Nailah-** esta seguro de esto, podre hacer sufrir a quienes me hicieron sufrir?

 **???** \- claro que si, te dare un poder como ninguno y no habrá nadie que pueda pararte... que dices aceptas.

 **Nailah** \- descuerdo acepto.

 ** _Aquel hombre misterioso levantó su mano y de este apareció un esfera de fuego de color negro y le dijo._**

 **???** _\- recuerda esto, tu lo escogiste después ya no habra marcha arras._

 **Nailah-** lo entiendo te serviré fielmente.

 ** _Nailah extendido su mano y sujeto la esfera, poco a pico ella se estaba trasformando._**

 **???-** Surge mi pequeña, surge y has realidad tu venganza, despierta mi poderosa POISON.

 ** _espero les haya gustado aun que debería harberlo hecho con un personaje mas pero se me hizo un poco largo._**

 ** _Ah sí no me olvido de esto._**

 ** _Adelanto._**

 ** _Drakken poco a poco encuentra a los miembros que serán los de ka brigada del caos._**

 ** _En el próximo capitulo._**

 ** _La brigada del caos parte dos._**

 ** _Los personajes no son mios y ya saben el resto._**

 ** _hasta otra bay._**


End file.
